San Lorenzo -La busqueda
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es una historia sobre la segunda pelicula de Oye Arnold, poniendo un poco de mi invencion, Arnold ira a buscar a sus padres con ayuda de sus amigos, ¡Helga estas hermosa! ¿Arnold y Lila? ¿Porque? un nuevo chico aparece en la vida de Helga pero ¿sera bueno para ella?...¿que hara Helga?...la vida a veces es dura demasiado injusta e inoportuna cuando comenzaba la luz...Completa
1. CAPITULO 1 RECHAZO

Después de dos semanas de lo de industrias futuro, cierta chica de cabello rubio se sentía demasiado nerviosa por entrar a este nuevo ciclo escolar, ya que tenía miedo por lo que había sucedido en esa azotea.

-¡Helga apresúrate! –Su hermana le hablaba desde la cocina, Olga había venido ya que las cosas en casa no andaban del todo bien

-¡Voy!

Bajo precipitadamente las escaleras no tan convencida por su nuevo look que Olga había insistido en hacerle, había depilado la uni-ceja y ahora tenía dos cejas uniformes y bien formadas, tenía el cabello sujeto en una sola coleta, dejando un pequeño flequillo en la frente, así mismo dejando su clásico listón rosa tomado en la coleta.

-Olga me siento tonta –Decía al entrar a la cocina –Esta no soy yo y menos con este vestido –Traía un hermoso vestido color rosa de rayas, con tonos de rosas diferentes, de manga corta y que sujetaba un listón color blanco en medio de su cintura y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, el vestido era suelto del listón para abajo.

-Ten tu desayuno –Le dio su lonchera –Y referente a tu aspecto hermanita bebe, te ves estupenda

-Olga por favor, iré a cambiarme….

-No jovencita, nada de eso ya se hace tarde –La acompaño hasta la puerta y la saco de la casa

-Criminal Olga –Dijo al momento que su hermana cerró la puerta –No puedo creerlo, magnifico ahora tendré que ir así a la escuela.

Camino hacia la parada de autobús para esperarlo, mientras tanto estaba muerta de miedo y al mismo tiempo curiosidad, _"que pensara arnold al verme así",_ en ese momento llego el autobús, así que se armó de valor y subió, al momento que subió los alumnos que estaban ahí se quedaron mudos de momento.

Los niños empezaron a gritarle muchas cosas entre ellas _"Hermosura sal conmigo o siéntate junto a mi"_ Helga no pudo más así que…

-¡Déjenme en paz gusanos o todos será verán con betsy y los cinco vengadores!

-¡¿Helga?! Por dios por fin decidiste cambiar de estilista, te felicito –Rhonda estaba sonriéndole felizmente

-Como digas Rhonda –Busco un asiento vacío, ya que aún no estaba Phoebe

En ese momento el autobús se detuvo nuevamente y subió un chico rubio de cabeza de balón, al localizar a su amigo se sentó junto a él.

-Que tal viejo, oye no vas a creer lo que paso –Dijo mientras se saludaban típicamente como ellos lo hacían y él tomaba asiento

-¿Qué paso Gerald?

-Bien pues Helga –Lo miro pícaramente –Esta hermosa

 _"¿Qué?, Gerald nunca diría eso, ¿Por qué actúa tan raro? ¿Estaré soñando?"_

-Arnold –Arnold salió de su trance -¿Me escuchaste?

-Perdón Gerald, ¿estás jugando cierto?

-No hermano vera por ti mismo

Llegaron a la escuela, donde todos bajaron rápidamente a excepción de dos chicos y una niña que se escondía lo más que podía, aunque en realidad se estaba tardando para bajar después de arnold pero parecía que el chico con cabeza de balón planeaba lo mismo, así que tomo aire y decidida comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta del autobús.

Entonces Arnold la vio, Gerald no mentía Helga estaba realmente hermosa, demasiado hermosa aunque al parecer eso no le impedía ser mala con los demás, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella era buena aunque no lo demostrara.

-Cabeza de cepillo y cabeza de balón será mejor que se den prisa, al menos que quieran llegar tarde –Helga comento esto al pasar a su lado

Mientras todos entraban al salón de clases (les tocaría nuevamente juntos y con el mismo profesor) para iniciar el 5to año, empezaron las murmuraciones acerca del nuevo cambio de Helga, las chicas fueron realmente malas ya que las oyó decir que seguramente fue cirugía plástica o una operación porque no había milagros.

-Maldición –Susurro por lo bajo -¿Dónde estará Phoebs?

Las clases comenzaron y no hubo rastro de su amiga, suponía que se le había hecho tarde y por eso no había llegado, más tarde iría a buscarla a su casa, lo único malo fue lo que sucedió en el almuerzo, donde cierto chico rubio se acercó a ella.

-Hola Helga –Arnold estaba enfrente de ella -¿Puedo almorzar contigo?

-Es un país libre cabeza de balón –Aunque por dentro estaba brincando de felicidad _"Aaaah, almorzara conmigo"_

-Bien, gracias –Se sentó enfrente de ella –Helga, creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en industrias futuro, yo he estado pensando y quiero saber –La miro nervioso -¿Era verdad todo cierto?

-Claro que no Arnoldo, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? –Lo miro con tristeza –Fue solo el calor del momento, asunto arreglado

-Es que no quiero que te sientas mal –Agacho la mirada triste –No quiero que sientas que ignore lo que me decías, además he estado pensando y…

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que me digas nada, estoy bien –Se levantó tomando su lonchera –Creo que iré afuera, hay un lindo día ¿no te parece?

-Pero Helga, es que necesito decirte algo y no quiero que te molestes conmigo –Se levantó un momento pero….

-Arnold te estaba buscando –Lila llego hasta el –Hola Helga, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Lila, bien gracias, nos vemos arnold –Miro como Lila lo estaba tomando del brazo, por lo que entendió a lo que Arnold estaba refiriéndose –No estoy molesta contigo –Se volteo para contener las lágrimas –Además como te dije es un país libre –Salió rápidamente de ahí

-Helga –Arnold quiso ir pero Lila no se lo permitió

-Deja que este un rato a solas, además la entiendo y por eso me siento más culpable.

-No te preocupes, solo espero que este bien –Miro hacia el otro lado -¿Quiere ir a almorzar?

-Claro

Se fueron de ahí, aunque el cabeza de balón se sentía terriblemente mal, en realidad ni el mismo sabia como había pasado este acontecimiento, aun se lo preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Lila por fin me hace caso? No lo entendía y menos ahora que él estaba tan confundido porque, ¿Qué siento por Helga? Sabía que no era una simple amistad, o el cariño que le tienes a la gente que conoces ya que en realidad no eran amigos, pero entonces ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Mientras tanto en el patio, atrás de un bote de basura se encontraba Helga, quien estaba destrozada y saco su relicario.

 _"Oh porque el destino ha sido tan cruel, como te odio Arnoldo, más sin embargo te sigo amando, sabes algo como odio amarte, eres tan idiota, ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella? ¿Por qué no me escogiste a mí? No lo entiendo arnold"_

En ese momento se escuchó la clásica respiración de Brainy, pero Helga volteo y vio que le ofrecía un pañuelo.

-No…..llores….por favor –Dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-Gracias –Tomo el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas y se sonó su nariz.

Helga recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Brainy y continuo llorando, el simplemente le paso un brazo sobre su espalda y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, mientras maldecía a Arnold por no darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente.

A la salida cierta chica rubia casi corrió, más bien si corrió hasta su casa para no toparse con Arnold ni Lila, pero se detuvo al recordar que su amiga no había ido así que hizo una pequeña pausa y fue hacia la casa de la oriental.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontró con un chico bastante guapo era alto de tez más clara que la de su amiga, ojos azules y cabello rubio, parecía tener la edad de ellos, tal vez uno o dos más pero no más.

Se quedó un poco congelada hasta que vio asomada la cabeza de su amiga y fue cuando reacciono.

-Phoebs –Se acercó para saludarla -¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Hola Helga, bueno fue porque mi primo se acaba de mudar y fueron a inscribirlo –Señalo al joven –Por lo que decidí quedarme con él.

-¿Tu primo?

-Sí, mira Edward te presento a mi mejor amiga Helga –Acerco a Helga obligándola a voltear –Helga él es Edward.

-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente

Es muy hermosa me parece que tendré que investigar un poco más sobre ella, antes de elegirla como una nueva víctima para mí, pero aunque no lo fuera me encantaría estar con ella, porque es tan hermosa.


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL CONCURSO

Al día siguiente, todos conocieron a Edward, el cual fue recibido con mucha calidez sobre todo por parte de las niñas, quienes comenzaron a querer estar con él, inclusive las que tenían novio como Lila.

-Phoebe ¿crees que tu primo quiera salir conmigo? –Lila estaba sentada al igual que otras chicas en la mesa de Phoebe y Helga, mientras miraban a Edward quien se había sentado con Arnold y los demás chicos

-Oye Señorita perfección ¿Qué no se supone que tienes una relación con el cabeza de balón?

-El que haya escogido algo del menú, no quiere decir que le eche vistazo al resto ¿no crees? –Lila le sonrió –Además ¿en qué te afecta Helga?

-¿A mí? En nada, yo solo decía eso para recordarte que tienes ya pareja

-En realidad Arnold y yo no hemos formalizado nada, solo estamos conociéndonos más –Dijo inocentemente

-Pero ¿ya eres su novia, no? O al menos eso dijiste ayer –Rhonda intervino en la conversación

-Si pero…..

Se había acercado Lorenzo para decir algo que Rhonda interrumpio.

-Lo siento Lorenzo pero no puedo salir contigo, admeas….

-No lo siento Rhonda pero no te iba a decir nada a ti –Miro en dirección hacia una chica rubia que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

-¿Entonces? Te advierto que Lila….

-No tampoco –Se armó de valor –Helga

Helga reacciono al escuchar su nombre, miro hacia Lorenzo arqueando una ceja -¿Si?

-Me estaba preguntando si quizás…..bueno si….

-Habla de una vez Lorenzo, que no ves que mi tiempo es valioso y….

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine? Podríamos ir saliendo de clases ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno yo… -Iba a decirle que no podía pero….

-Hola Lila, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro Arnold, pero será a la salida tal vez, ya que ahora estoy un poco ocupada.

-Claro, podríamos ir por un helado o al cine.

-Claro

-Bien nos vemos

-¡Me encantaría Lorenzo! –Grito un poco para que Arnold la escuchara –Me gustaría ir contigo –Dijo un poco más suave ya que Arnold no fue el único en voltearla a ver, por lo que se sonrojo levemente

-¡Genial! Nos vemos entonces a la salida –Dijo feliz mientras regresaba a su mesa

Una extraña mezcla de enojo se apodero de Arnold, no entendía porque, pero no le gustó nada en saber que Helga saldría con Lorenzo, no era el hecho de que saliera con el sino que no quería que saliera con nadie pero…. ¿Qué diablos…. porque?

Al regresar al salón de clases el profesor Simmons les dio una gran noticia, anunciando que habría un gran concurso de poesía y que primero se haría un pequeño concurso entre los estudiantes para escoger al mejor y este participara por el gran premio.

-Bien todos pueden participar, ya que quiero que todos tengan la oportunidad aunque se quien ganara el concurso –Miro en dirección a Helga quien se hundió en su asiento y cruzo los brazos.

Arnold ya llevaba tiempo vigilando a Helga desde lo que paso en industrias futuro quiso analizarla, se dio cuenta de que ella pasaba tiempo cerca de su casa, saltando la cuerda y que también le gustaba ir a Slaussen's ya que vendían su postre favorito que él le compro una vez.

También se había percatado de que en ocasiones se escondía detrás de un basurero donde casualmente después aparecía Brainy en el suelo porque lo había golpeado, habían sido pocas las veces que esto pasaba, normalmente después de que ellos se encontraban, también se había dado cuenta de su obsesión por los chocolates y el mantecado, al menos esto último no lo tenía tan claro solo que había escuchado más de una vez hablar sobre el mantecado con Phoebe por eso pensaba que era una obsesión para ella.

-¿Cuál es el tema que debemos desarrollar Sr. Simmons?

-El poema es libre, también quiero decirles lo que se dará de premio –Leyó la hoja –Para el tercer lugar un trofeo con el nombre de él ganador y 300 dólares, para el segundo lugar un trofeo también grabado con su nombre, un pase para Dinolandia y un cheque de 300 dólares, para el Primer lugar –Hizo una pausa –Es un viaje a donde el ganador lo desee, una beca para estudiar en la universidad que desee y un pase para entrar todo un año gratis a Dinolandia

Se escucharon palabras emocionantes de los alumnos como " _ese es mío" o "tengo que ganar", "genial", etc._

-Bien tranquilos niños, espero que todos hagan su mejor esfuerzo, todos son especiales y tienen algo especial pero en realidad espero que todos se esfuercen lo más que puedan en especial alguien especial que yo conozco y sé que es especial –Miro a Helga otorgándole una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad que nadie noto más que dos personas.

Sonó la campana y todos salieron emocionados de llegar a sus casas para trabajar en su poema, mientras tanto una chica estaba guardando sus libros cuando….

-Helga –Se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz -¿podemos hablar hoy en la tarde en mi casa?

-No puedo cabeza de balón –Dijo reaccionando –Tengo una cita

-Podrías cancelarla, yo también tenía una pero… -La miro –Esto es más importante para mí, por favor

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

-A las 5:30, ¿está bien?

-Claro ahí nos vemos –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

No cancelo totalmente la cita con Lorenzo, ya que él le pidió que por lo menos fueran por un helado, así que fueron y disfrutaron el helado como nunca creyó Helga, se dio cuenta de que ese niño rico que ella creía que sería igual de presumido que Rhonda pero no, era todo lo contrario, sobre todo muy sencillo y divertido.

-Jajaja ya basta Lorenzo, no puedo mas jajajaja –Decia mientras caminaban a la vieja casa de huéspedes

-Enserio jajajaja y no se dio cuenta de nada jajajaja es un idiota

-jajajaja claro que lo es –Se detuvo enfrente de la casa –Bueno ya son las 5:30 así que…. –No sabía cómo despedirse –Nos vemos mañana

-Claro Hell nos vemos mañana –Le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para despedirse, la beso bastante cerca de los labios.

-Cuf, cuf –Tosió para hacerse escuchar

Helga rápidamente volteo a ver hacia otro lado ligeramente sonrojada.

Arnold arqueo una ceja -¿Interrumpo?

-Claro que no Arnold –Lorenzo se alejó un poco sonrojado también –Solo acompañe a Hell hasta acá, nos vemos mañana

Helga y Arnold se quedaron un momento ahí, la primera un poco extrañada, por la reacción de Arnold ¿celoso? _"imposible_ ", y el segundo enojado aunque no sabía porque se molestó tanto al ver como Lorenzo la besaba en la mejilla, _"aunque estaba bastante cerca de sus labios maldito", "espera ¿Qué?"_

-Bueno cabeza de balón, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Entremos ¿te parece?

-Claro

Entraron y subieron directamente a la habitación de Arnold, donde se sentaron en el sofá.

Siempre había visitado la habitación de su amado pero no con el consentimiento de él, por lo que estaba fascinada de poder estar ahí.

-Helga –La llamo –Lo de industrias es….

-Olvídalo ya Arnoldo quedamos que fue solo el calor de momento, nada más –Se levantó –Además ¿para qué quieres recordarlo?

-Bueno es que el profesor Simmons dijo que él sabía de una persona especial que era la que esperaba que ganara el concurso y –La miro –Te miro a ti, además te guiño un ojo y te sonrió

-Eso no prueba nada y….

-Tu ese día dijiste que "que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios y escribe cientos y cientos de libros en tu honor2 –Se sonrojo al recordar lo que seguido dijo e hizo la rubia

Ella también se sonrojo un poco pero se recuperó –No era verdad, recuerda solo fue el calor del momento, no soy la experta en poesía que tú crees, y suponiendo que lo fuera ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Quiero ganar el concurso, ¿me ayudaras? –La miro con desconfianza

-Ya te dije que fue mentira ¿ok?

-Pues yo creo que no lo fue –Se acercó acechándola contra la pared –Creo que solo te da miedo

-Quítate Arnold, no tengo miedo –Bajo la mirada

-Claro que sí, pero es totalmente normal, si te enamoras de alguien equivocado solo lo olvidas y sigues con tu vida, no se debe de aferrar ¿no crees?

-Creo que eres un idiota –Quiso quitarlo pero él no cedía –Rayos ¿Por qué demonios no te quitas?

-No quiero –Se acercó más y quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro

Arnold no entendía porque lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo quería probar nuevamente esos labios que le habían robado más de un beso, quería sentir nuevamente el calor y el amor, la calidez que le ofrecían.

Helga sentía que se moría, no sabía si empujarlo o dejarlo que la besara, pero se decidió por lo primero ya que no le gusto lo que había dicho.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir cosas que no sabes Arnoldo

-¿Tienes miedo cierto? Si te rechazo sé que reaccionarias mal, pero si te aceptara –Decía mientras se levantaba –Huirías de igual forma, porque eres una cobarde

-No, no lo soy Arnoldo

-Entonces ¿aceptaras que te gusto? ¿Aceptas que eres buena para poesía? ¿Me ayudaras?

 _"ah con que es eso solamente, te interesa solo por el estúpido concurso, idiota cabeza de balón"_

-¡Eres realmente un idiota Arnold! –Tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

Arnold se quedó solo en su habitación pensando en lo que paso y llego a la conclusión que hizo mal en tratar de obligarla nuevamente a decir que era verdad todo, cuando el mismo había obligado a Helga a que se retractara de todo.

Pero la pregunta ¿Por qué deseaba que fuera verdad?

Helga no volvió a hablarle durante las siguientes semanas, lo que tenía confundido y furioso a la vez a Arnold quien se arrepentía y quiso hablar para pedirle disculpas muchas veces pero ella no lo dejaba hablar, los trabajos fueron entregados por todos, algunos como arnold prefirieron no hacer ni el intento o al menos eso creía él.

El resultado del ganador se daría a conocer dentro de dos semanas, mientras tanto una chica rubia y una pelinegra estaban hablando siendo escuchadas por una tercera persona que estaba furiosa desde hace semanas puesto que Arnold ya no era el mismo y lo había pescado viendo a la rubia en más de una ocasión.

-Bien ¿ahora qué?

-Esperar a que anuncien el ganador Phoebs

-Tranquila seguramente gana el tuyo –Dijo para tranquilizarla – ¿Segura de lo que hiciste?

-Si –Suspiro –Lo que importa es que el este feliz, le daré eso de regalo, Arnold solo quiere ir a buscarlos

-Espero que no se moleste cuando sepa, que tú pusiste su nombre en ese trabajo

-No lo creo, además al final de cuentas lo que debe importarle es que tal vez gane y vaya a cumplir su objetivo que tiene, solo espero que no se desanime si no son buenas noticias.

-Veras que no será así –La miro con ternura –Fuiste muy linda al esforzarte solo por el

-Lo se

Mientras tanto la tercera persona que escucho todo se dio la media vuelta caminando en dirección hacia el salón pensando.

 _"con que planeas quitármelo con eso Helga, que conveniente que Arnold no lo sepa, porque así podre ganármelo para siempre, gracias querida Helga"_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UNA GRAN NOTICIA

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas, hoy por fin se anunciara al ganador del concurso de poesía, el Sr. Simmons se encontraba muy pensativo hablando con la Dr. Bliss quien desde hace mucho habían empezado una linda amistad.

-¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Estoy desconcertado –Dijo dando vueltas en la oficina de la Dr. Bliss

-Creo saber la razón y creo que tú también la sabes.

-Si lo sé –Miro tristemente la copia del trabajo que había ganado el concurso –Solo que a veces aunque suene cruel siento que ella sacrifica mucho por alguien que no le hace el meno caso –Miro hacia la Dr. Bliss –Creía que si ella ganaba el concurso seria por lo menos un momento feliz, se iría a estudiar lejos de su familia y así conocer nuevas personas e incluso iba averiguar si podían recibirla en otra escuela al terminar la primaria pero….

-No podemos hacer planes por los demás Simmons, además Helga tiene una manera diferente de amar que las demás personas –Sonrió ante el recuerdo –Es muy creativa y siempre trata de ayudar al ser amado sin esperar nada a cambio, solo verlo feliz

-Si es una niña muy linda, aunque muchas veces parezca lo contrario, bueno tengo que irme y dar la noticia del ganador –Dijo con media sonrisa

-Entiendo tu coraje, pero antes de decir algo o reclamar habla con ella –Le sonrió –Ella es una niña linda y sabrá escucharte aunque al principio se moleste ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

En Susent Arms llegaba una persona portadora de una gran noticia que pondría feliz a cierto chico rubio que había perdido la esperanza de poder ir a San Lorenzo o al menos eso pensaba.

-Yo abro –Dijo cuándo tocaron, inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta

-Paquete para Arnold…. –El mensajero mencionaba esto con demasiado aburrimiento -¿Sh…sho….qué?

-Shortman –Dijo arqueando la ceja

-Qué extraño nombre ¿no? –Miro al chico con cabeza de balón -¿Eres tú?

-Si

-Jajaja Jajaja –Comenzó a reírse

-Bien, me puede decir ¿Dónde debo firmar?

-Jajajaja claro, aquí por favor –Dijo sin parar de reír

-Bien gracias

-Por nada, nos vemos jajajaja

Arnold cerró la puerta molestó.

"que tiene de chistoso" pensó molesto.

Abrió el paquete que iba dirigido a él y encontró un trofeo de color oro con su nombre grabado en él, también encontró una copia de un poema y una carta indicándole que había ganado el concurso de poesía.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo?

Se le vino a la mente una persona que tal vez había sido la que había hecho esto posible, por lo que rápidamente salió camino a la escuela.

En la casa de los Pataki se encontraba cierta rubia ya dispuesta a ir a la escuela, estaba ansiosa por saber si había ganado el poema que hizo a nombre de Arnold, también arrepentida, pensando que debió haber hecho uno propio por si el de él no ganaba.

-Que tonta –Se golpeó -¡Qué tal si no gano! Y por mi culpa no podrá ir a buscar a sus padres, ¡Oh Arnold! –Saco su relicario –Tu atormentada alma no podría estar en paz y todo sería por mi culpa, ¡debí haber asegurado que fuera el premio para nosotros! Para así liberar tu alma de todo lo que la ha atormentado por semanas.

Abrazo fuertemente el relicario y empezó a recordar lo que vio ese día, que hizo esforzarse tanto en el poema para que el ganara…

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga se encontraba en Slaussen's, comiendo su mantecado favorito, cuando en ese momento llegaron dos chicos y uno de ellos hizo que ella se escondiera rápidamente.

Se acercó ya que Arnold se veía demasiado decaído y eso no le agradaba, se acercó para poder escuchar que decían sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Vamos viejo tranquilo

-¿Cómo lo puedo estar? Tal vez mis padres estén por ahí, perdidos en la selva de San Lorenzo y yo…estoy aquí sin hacer nada, ni siquiera intentare lo del concurso –Dijo tristemente –No soy bueno en poesía y la única persona que podía ayudarme, la trate mal e hice que se alejara, tú mismo lo viste

-Si aunque aún no me explico, como alguien como Helga G. Pataki puede escribir poesía.

-Estoy seguro de que si lo hace

-Bueno eso no importa ahorita, Arnie no crees que al menos deberías intentarlo

-No, ya está decidido, además no me siento con ánimos

-Pero si no lo haces, ¿Cómo iras a buscar a tus padres?

-Iré ahorrando dinero hasta poder ir

-Bueno pero para eso podría pasar bastante tiempo ¿no?

-No si tú me ayudas

-¿Yo?

-Si juntaremos dinero haciendo trabajos u otra cosa, no importa y quiero que vengas conmigo para buscarlos por favor ¿sí?

-De acuerdo viejo, sabes que te apoyo

-Bien, sabes perfectamente que en diario de mi padre dice como encontrar a los ojos verdes y si los encontramos, encontraremos a mis padres.

-Si

-Aquí tienen son 6 dorales

-Gracias

Pagaron y se fueron del inmueble, mientras cierta chica rubia se escondía nuevamente para poder expresar lo que sentía.

-¡Oh mi amado Arnold! Mi Angel de cabellos dorados, como pude ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en mi orgullo, sin percatarme de que en realidad me pedias ayuda para ir a buscar a tus padres, ¡Oh! Soy mala, pero no te preocupes mi amado cabeza de balón ganaremos el concurso, aunque prefieras a Lila, yo te ayudare porque te amo, aunque eres un idiota cómo es posible que la prefieres, como te odio pero a la vez te amo, ¡Aaaah!

Se escuchó la clásica respiración de Brainy nuevamente y….

-Sabes Brainy aunque ahora seamos amigos, no me parece correcto que estés espiándome, además amigo mío tu respiración no es agradable

-Lo…..siento

-Está bien pero no lo hagas más o tendré que seguir golpeándote

-Bien

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Helga! ¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!

-¡Ya voy Bob!

Bob desde hace una semana había estado llevando a Helga a la escuela, algunas cosas en la casa habían cambiado, Miriam entro en rehabilitación porque ya tenía una fuerte adicción no solo con el alcohol si no con las drogas, Olga se había quedado a vivir nuevamente con ellos, sobre todo para estar al pendiente de Helga.

Bob había cambiado en la comunicación con su hija, esto le sorprendió mucho ya que ni siquiera se acordaba antes de su nombre y ahora quería ser participe en todo lo que ella hacia e incluso le dijo que tenía que esforzarse y usar ese gran talento que tenía, que no sabía cómo se había enterado.

Olga empezara a dar clases a los alumnos de 3 grado de la PS 118, lo cual no le hizo tanta gracia a Helga pero sin poder hacer otra cosa más que aceptándolo pero poniendo sus condiciones.

-Bien llegamos –Ya estaban en la puerta de la primaria PS118

-Bien nos vemos en la tarde

-Helga –La llamo –Quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname hija

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que me perdones, nunca ha sido mi intención que te sintieras fuera de lugar en la familia, ni tampoco que sintieras que nadie te ha querido o que no nos importas porque tenemos a Olga.

 _"¿que hablo con la Dr. Bliss o qué?_

-Antes de que empieces a sacar conclusiones de quien me dijo o comento algo sobre esto, déjame decirte que no fue nadie –Bob la miro –No fue la persona que piensas, solo te puedo decir que gracias a esa persona pude darme cuenta que estaba en un gran error, discúlpame mi niña por favor

-Ya tengo que irme papa, nos vemos luego

-Está bien –La miro tristemente –Oye toma –Le dio 20 dorales –Por si se te antoja esos chocolates que tanto te gustan, tal vez puedas llevar una bolsa a casa y comerlos juntos mientras pasan las luchas.

-Claro –Le sonrió –Nos vemos

Helga bajo del auto algo mareada aun no entendiendo bien lo que paso y lo que a continuación vio la hizo olvidar de momento la poca felicidad que había tenido hace unos segundos.

Arnold estaba besándose con alguien y no solo eso, si no que se veía realmente feliz y besando a la chica pelirroja.

-Helga –Phoebe estaba a su lado mirándola con una expresión triste

-¿Que hay Phoebs?

-Debiste decirle antes que tu….

-Shhh silencio Phoebs nadie debe saberlo

-Pero eso no es justo era tu po….

-Cállate

-¿Por qué?

-Es feliz ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

-Si pero ella se está aprovechando y llevándose el cre….

-No importa –Dijo aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los celos, coraje, dolor, decepción y más sentimientos que se juntaron –Creo que es mejor así, no quiero que me bese por agradecimiento solamente, como lo está haciendo con ella ¿no crees?

-Si tal vez en eso tienes razón pero….

-No insistas, ya vamos adentro

No se percataron de que una tercera persona escucho su conversación, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar.

Una vez dentro en el salón de clases el profesor Simmons anuncio al ganador.

-Bien niños el ganador es…. –Miro a Helga quien tenía la mirada baja y un poco triste, eso no hizo feliz al Sr. Simmons –El ganador es Arnold Shortman –Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la chica rubia.

Todos vitorearon a Arnold, quien se sentía un poco incómodo ya que él no había hecho ese poema ni merecía que lo felicitaran ni tampoco el premio por lo que no disfruto tanto el haber ganado aunque Lila le dijo que no se sintiera mal y que aprovechara.

-Bien Arnold, quiero que me digas el lugar a donde has decidido que vayamos, para poder preparar los permisos –Miro a Helga quien miraba a Arnold -¿ya sabes a dónde quieres ir?

-Sí, Sr. Simmons quiero que vayamos a San Lorenzo

-¿San Lorenzo? Es un lugar muy especial de Centro América, me parece una excelente decisión Arnold, entonces iré a ver los permisos, ¡Ah por cierto! Arnold, Helga necesitan ir a la dirección por favor.

Helga sorprendida al igual que Arnold salieron del salón y juntos se dirigieron a la dirección.


	4. CAPITULO 4 SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS

Helga estaba caminando junto a Arnold, quien la veía de reojo, no entendía porque pero desde hace un buen tiempo empezó a sentirse raro cuando Helga estaba cerca, y a pesar de haber aceptado estar con Lila la niña que supuestamente le gustaba, gustaba no podía dejar de pensar en aquella rubia, desde….

-Helga –La llamo para que le pusiera atención -¿quiero preguntarte algo?

-Dime cabeza de balón ¿Qué pasa?

Helga no quería estar cerca de él, maldecía la hora en la que el Profesor Simmons la había enviado a la dirección junto con él.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo? Ya sabes….por lo que paso esa vez en mi casa

-No estoy molesta

-¿Por qué no me hablabas entonces?

-No había nada que tuviera que decirte cabeza de balón, por eso no le veía el caso de iniciar una conversación

-Pero quiero que me disculpes por haber sido tan grosero esa vez –La miro –Lamento mucho si te hice pasar un mal rato por lo que dije y….

-Ja por favor Arnoldo ni que fueras el centro de atención en mi vida, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que andarme deprimiendo solo por lo que dices o haces

-¿Hago? –Se quedó un poco sorprendido ante esto, pero no siguió con el tema –Helga lo de industrias futuro ¿era verdad?

-No, no era verdad –Evito mirarlo a la cara, para que aceptarlo, ¿para causarle lastima? No eso no lo quería –Todo lo que dije fue mentira, así que será mejor que ya lo olvides, supéralo y sigue con tu vida, sigue el mismo consejo que me diste ¿recuerdas?

 _"¿Qué? Entonces, solo tal vez…." Pensó._

-Helga –La tomo de los hombros quedando ambos enfrente de la dirección, él ya era un poco más alto aunque no por mucho aun –Estas molesta por eso ¿cierto? Entonces es verdad, yo te gusto

-¡Ya basta Arnoldo! Deja de decir estupideces, mejor entremos a la dirección

-Pero….

No lo dejo terminar lo empujo, mirándolo fríamente para entrar rápidamente a la dirección dejándolo ahí solo en el pasillo sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, ni que pensar.

Algo le decía que todo era verdad y que fue un idiota al hacer que ella se retractara y más idiota aun por querer ahora que ella volviera admitir que lo quería.

Después de quedarse por unos minutos ahí, aunque a él le pareció una eternidad, reacciono cuando el Sr. Simmons llego y le pregunto si ya había entrado a la dirección.

-No Sr. Simmons ahora entro –Dijo reaccionando –Con permiso

Cuando entro, se encontró con una Helga bastante nerviosa y con el director Wartz bastante sorprendido, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada respecto a lo que segundos antes debieron estar platicando.

-Bien Helga ya puedes irte a tu salón y no te preocupes –Dijo al notar el nerviosismo e indecisión de la niña al pedirle que se fuera ya a su salón –Solo ya no lo hagas de nuevo por favor –Le guiño un ojo

Helga pareció relajarse y simplemente salió de ahí.

-Bien Arnold –Saco al rubio de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a voltear y dejar de ver el camino por donde se fue la rubia –El profesor Simmons me ha dicho que has decidido ir a San Lorenzo

-Así es director Wartz

-Bien, también quiero que sepas que aquí está tu pase para Dinolandia –Dijo entregándoselo –Por lo que se refiere a la beca para estudiar literatura, sabes tan bien como tú que se le debe otorgar a la autora verdadera del poema….

-Claro director Wartz estoy de acuerdo –Dijo más emocionado –Lila estará muy feliz

-¿Lila?

-Si ella es la autora real de este poema –Dijo más emocionado al saber que no se quedaría con esa parte del premio e incluso el pase se lo entregaría a ella.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo sorprendido -¡Qué gran confusión! –Se quedó pensando un poco en la conversación que tuvo hace unos minutos con Helga

-¿Cómo?

-No nada Arnold –Lo miro un momento –Entonces nosotros veremos como para que esa beca sea otorgada a quien se lo merece ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Eso era todo Arnold ya puedes irte a tu salón.

-Claro gracias director Wartz

Regreso a su salón de clases pensando en lo que el director Wartz había dicho, no entendía muy bien pero decidió no darle mucha importancia tal vez solo el director estaba un poco atareado de trabajo y se confundió.

A la salida…..

-Mira Lila tengo que…..

-¡Arnold!

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que darle algo importante a Lila y…

-Exacto, solamente –Se acercó más a el –No se lo des, aun no

-¿Por qué?

-Confía en mí por favor viejo, tal vez después te arrepientas

Lila molesta se acercó a los chicos para que Gerald dejara de molestar a Arnold, no le caía nada bien ese afroamericano sabía que sería un impedimento en su relación.

-Bien yo….

-Arnold ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, te acompaño a tu casa, vamos –La tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos

A lo lejos una chica rubia veía irse a la pareja, mientras dejaba escurrir unas cuantas lágrimas que traicioneramente empezaron a salir, en ese momento sintió la mano de alguien quien le limpiaba las lágrimas…

-No llores preciosa –Le sonrió amablemente –Te ves más linda cuando sonríes

Helga no pudo evitar sonreírle también, le caía bien y además en estos momentos se sentía muy vulnerable, muy necesitada de una muestra de afecto, por lo que confundida por lo nuevo que sentía prefirió agacho la mirada.

-Gracias Lorenzo

-Por nada ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Claro, gracias

En el camino se encontraron con las personas que Helga menos quería ver en ese momento, quienes estaban en Slaussen's tomando una malteada afuera del local.

-¡Helga! Veo que la cita que tuvieron fue mejor de lo que creía –Sonrió "amablemente" –Que bueno que decidiste hacerle caso a Lorenzo

-Sí y por lo menos el tendrá la seguridad de que no le pondré el cuerno con el primero que se me ponga enfrente con cara de Angel.

Lo dijo sin pensar, solo tenía coraje por lo que había escuchado decir a Lila días atrás y por lo que su amiga le había contado de como ella había salido con Edward y no era todo se besaron, por eso estaba tan molesta Arnold no se lo merecía.

-Jajajaja hay Helga eres tan creativa –Lila se rio un poco para disimular.

-Si como digas

-Bien nos vemos –Lorenzo tomo la mano de Helga y la saco de ese lugar

Arnold sintió que le hervía la sangre no lo soportaba, no toleraba que alguien más la tocara, que se le acercaba, ese Lorenzo estaba robándole el amor de Helga y ¿le importaba? Claro que si aunque no lo admitiera le importaba más de lo que pensaba, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que vio esto y no pudo más.

Al llegar a la casa de los Pataki….

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Lorenzo –Le sonrió amablemente –Y gracias por lo que hiciste hace un momento, por alejarnos rápidamente y…. –Miro hacia donde tenía su mano el aun sujetada

-No te preocupes, lo hice con mucho gusto –La miro a los ojos –Helga…..quiero que sepas que…..tú me gus….

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Perdón pero necesito hablar contigo –Dijo poniéndose enfrente de Lorenzo para que no se acercara más.

-Estamos hablando –Lo miro molesto –Además ¿Qué no estabas con Lila?

-Eso ahorita no importa y no es algo que te interese, necesito hablar con ella y….

-Saben algo ya tengo que entrar a mi casa, así…que nos….vemos…luego –Comento ya que le incomodaba esta situación y más por Arnold a quien no entendía porque razón se comportaba así.

-Pero Helga necesito hablar contigo –La tomo de los hombros –Por favor

-No Arnoldo necesito ya entrar además tengo tarea que hacer y….

-Por favor, ¿Por qué ra….?

-¡Ya Arnold, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, mejor vete con LI-LA! Y déjame en paz –Se metió rápidamente a su casa, dejando a ambos chicos afuera

-¡Ahora resulta que estas celoso ¿no?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste y déjame decirte que me gusta Helga y que por ella voy a luchar porque….

-Por favor ella no te quiere y además no te habías dado cuenta de eso hasta que cambio su apariencia ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Y tú sí?

-Solo aléjate de ella –Lo miro desafiante, no permitiría que se le acercara a Helga más, porque él sabía que ella lo amaba y…. – ¿Entendiste?

-No lo hare –Le sonrió –Sabes Arnold por lo menos yo si soy capaz de ver lo que siento y decirlo ¿y tú?

Se fue alejando, dejando al cabeza de balón un tanto confundido. Poco a poco fue caminando hacia su casa olvidándose de todo, olvidando que alguien lo esperaba, solo quería estar solo.

Al llegar a su cuarto se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en cierta chica rubia quien siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre había ayudándolo en sus problemas y lo escuchaba, parecía increíble que ella siempre estuviera ahí para el sin que él se diera cuenta de eso hasta ahora, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es esto que siento? –Se tocó la cabeza frustrado cerrando los ojos y tratando de dejar su mente en blanco pero….

Helga estaba ahí, aparecía en su mente inevitablemente, invadiéndolo con esa hermosa sonrisa, ¿Por qué antes no lo había notado? Le gustaba tanto en todos los aspectos era hermosa, no podía creerlo ¿realmente le gustaba?

De pronto sintió una punzada en el corazón, mariposas en el estómago por la imagen que su mente acababa de proyectar, ella estaba entre sus brazos abrazándolo y el tenía sus labios apoyándolos sobre los suyos, sentía la hermosura de sus labios carnosos y rosados, sentía la calidez que quería volver a sentir, se sentía completo y plenamente feliz.

La abrazaba fuertemente y además se miraban ambos con tanta ternura ¿amor?

Abrió los ojos demasiado por la sorpresa….

-¿amor? –Se dijo así mismo –Helga…creo que… -La amo

 **hola**

 **muchas gracias por tu review** **anitha, me agrada que te este gustando espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien te guste si es asi no dudes en hacermelo saber.**

 **espero que les guste tambien a los demas si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien se aceptan todos los reviews no hay limites ;D jijijij**

 **saludos**


	5. CAPITULO 5 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 1

Helga se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga, con quien debía platicar y entender que había pasado, ¿Por qué Arnold se comportó así? No lo entendía, además lo que dijo en industrias futuro parecía tener ya consecuencias, pues Arnold no dejaba de preguntarle.

-Bueno Helga, creo que…tal vez…..Arnold –La miro de reojo nerviosamente

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pueden haber dos opciones, la primera que este celoso –Helga rodo los ojos al oír esto –La segunda solo quiere molestar como tú en muchas ocasiones lo has hecho.

-¡Diablos, criminal Phoebe! –Dijo alzando las manos -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Seguirá molestándome entonces ¿no?

-Si pero tal vez sea la primera opción y….

-Lo dudo mucho Phoebs

-Pero Helga todo es…

-No, estoy segura que no es lo primero

-¿Por qué no le dices que el poema era tuyo?

-No tiene caso, es mejor que crea que fue la señorita perfección, además se ve feliz

-Pero ella lo engaño con mi primo Edward

-Tal vez, pero no seré yo quien se lo diga, sabes algo Phoebs ya me canse de hacer que el este bien, debería de estar preocupada por mí misma ¿no lo crees?

-Si es verdad eso Helga

-Bueno Phoebs me voy, gracias por escucharme, pero tengo que regresar a casa Bob quiere que veamos las luchas y comamos algo juntos –Dijo con fastidio –Ya sabes ahora parece que le nació lo paternal

-Jejejeje de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana

-Si nos vemos

Salió de la casa y se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa cuando de pronto en la esquina….

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idio…..! ¡Ah por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas cabeza de balón?

Arnold no respondió, acaba de descubrir nuevos sentimientos hacia la rubia que sostenía con su mano para evitar que ella cayera, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Hey Arnold! Llamando a cabeza de balón a tierra –Decía mientras sacudía su otra mano enfrente de él.

-Perdón Helga –Dijo sonrojándose

 _"esta sonrojado, no niña no te emociones cálmate"_ pensaba

-Ya puedes soltarme Arnoldo

-Si…..claro perdón –Dijo soltando su mano

-Bueno nos vemos

-¡Espera Helga!

-Dime

-Por favor necesito saber que lo de ese día en industrias futuro ¿era verdad?

-No

-Por favor sé que era verdad, dime ¿aun te gusto?

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Arnold?!

En ese momento antes de que Arnold respondiera llego la persona menos querida por Helga.

-¿Arnold?

-¡Lila!

-¿Por qué me dejaste en la tarde? Eso no fue muy cortes de tu parte

-Así como no es cortes poner los cuernos con el primero que se te ponga enfrente ¿o si Lila?

-No sé de qué hablas Helga

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo querida

-¿De qué hablas Helga?

-No se Arnoldo que te lo diga la perfección andante, yo me largo

Helga simplemente se fue de ahí, dejando a él rubio y la chica pelirroja hablando a solas….

-¿De que hablaba Helga?

-No lo sé Arnold, siempre ha sido rara

-Bien

-Arnold ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Te gusta Helga?

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé que sí y la verdad me duele y mucho Arnold, creí que había algo lindo entre nosotros pero…. –Puso cara de tristeza fingida

-Bueno….claro que si…..además…..bueno tenía que decirte algo, es respecto al concurso de poesía, los premios deberían ser tuyos, ahorita no traigo el pase para Dinolandia pero te lo llevare mañana es tu premio

-Gracias Arnold

-Me gustaría que hicieras uno de esos poemas para mí –Dijo sonriéndole

-Claro que si lo hare Arnold, te lo prometo

-Bien nos vemos y disculpa por lo de la tarde

-No te preocupes, amor –Se acercó a él y lo beso inesperadamente

-¿Eso?...bueno creo que…..debo irme

-Claro

Arnold se fue a la casa de huéspedes, al llegar tomo el teléfono para hablar con su mejor amigo, porque se sentía confundido, si tal vez era eso o tal vez no…..

-Hola Gerald

-Qué onda viejo ¿Qué pasa?

-Gerald tengo que decirte algo que hice hoy…. –Le contó lo sucedido en la tarde y de cómo dejo a Lila por ir detrás de Lorenzo y Helga

-¡¿Es enserio viejo?!

-Si

-Arnold –Dijo ya más serio -¿Te gusta Helga?

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta –Suspiro –Creo que si me gusta

-Jajajajajaaja –Gerald no pudo controlarse más

-Gerald

-Ja jajajaja lo siento viejo pero…..jajajaja Helga G. Pataki te gusta jajajaja

-No sé qué tiene de gracioso

-Todo, además ahora que lo pienso, alguien estaría feliz.

-¿Quién?

-Nada olvídalo Arnold –Dijo cambiando el tema -¿Se lo dirás romeo?

-No lo se

-Creo que deberías de decírselo

-Tal vez, pero es que aún me siento confundido….

-Hermano está más claro que el agua y estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que…..lo que hiciste fue una muestra clara de que estas celoso

-Tal vez solo….

-Ni lo intentes Arnold, no busques justificación a lo que no lo tiene….

-Tienes razón, Gerald ella me gusta y creo que es más que gustar.

-Te entiendo hermano solo….por favor piensa bien las cosas y mira a tu alrededor hay cosas muy obvias y debes darte cuenta para no cometer errores

-De acuerdo aunque no sé porque lo dices

-Confía en mi viejo

-Bueno Gerald nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente al entrar a la escuela, Arnold vio algo que lo tomo por sorpresa al igual que a otras personas sobre todo a las mujeres que eran admiradoras de aquel niño que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y lo más sorprendente es ver a quien se las ofrecía.

Gerald al darse cuenta de esto, solo comento algo a su amigo

-Viejo será mejor que te apresures o tal vez te ganen –Dijo mientras observaba la escena.

La chica estaba tan sorprendida como todos los presentes. _"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Por qué me da esto? ¿Por qué? Si yo no…."_

-Helga me gustas mucho –Dijo el joven sonrojándose levemente –Me gustaría saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!

Tanto Arnold como Helga se sorprendieron ante la declaración del niño que estaba enfrente de la rubia, quien no respondió absolutamente nada, solo se sonrojo bastante, nunca había pensado en que alguien que no fuera Arnold se le declarara.

-Bueno yo…..vaya no sé qué decir

-¿Qué rayos dices Helga? Es obvio que debes decirle que si

Rhonda se había acercado hasta ella.

-Pero….

-Nada, que tal si primero salimos en una doble cita –Dijo sonriendo –Edward seguramente tendrás un hermano para que nos acompañe ¿no?

-Lamento decir que no es así, soy hijo único

-¡Oh vaya! Eso es un gran problema pero se puede resolver –Miro alrededor –Arnold puede ser mi acompañante ¿les parece ir entonces hoy en la noche al Chez Paris?

-Princesa de la moda no te metas en mis asuntos ni involucres al cabeza de balón, de cualquier forma no saldré con Edward –Miro al susodicho –Creo que sabes porque no lo hare

-Por favor Helga, quiero que me permitas conocerte por favor –Dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente el ramo –Aceptaras por favor

-Bien pero no es un si ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo tomando el ramo

-De acuerdo preciosa

-No me digas así, ya te dije no te estoy diciendo que si, así que no te hagas ilusiones

Dicho esto se metió a la escuela para ir al salón de clases. Todos ingresaron también, un chico de cabello rubio molesto por lo que acaba de ver, no quería que nadie se le acercara a Helga.

Antes de ingresar al salón de clases un chico afroamericano estaba esperando a que una chica llegara cerca del cuarto de limpieza donde se escondería para hablar con ella, al pasar por ahí la jalo e ingreso con ella….

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

-No te iras de aquí hasta decirme la verdad

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, la niña no parecía salir de su transe aun, además de que no se podía imaginar de que verdad hablaba este loco.


	6. CAPITULO 6 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 2

-Bien ¿de qué diablos estás hablando Geraldo?

-Helga ¿Por qué no le dices a Arnold que tú hiciste el poema?

"¡Rayos esto sí que no me lo esperaba!" pensaba mientras ideaba una forma de evadir esta situación.

-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-No te hagas, te escuche hablando con Phoebe así que no puedes engañarme –La miro un momento –Helga sé que te gusta Arnold, desde hace tiempo que lo se

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Eres un poco obvia en algunas ocasiones querida Helga

-¡Diablos!

-¿Se lo dirás?

-No

-Pero….

-He dicho que no cabeza de cepillo y más te vale no abrir tu boca o te sacare las tripas a la antigua.

-Helga pienso que deberías decirle no es justo que alguien como Lila se lo gane de esa forma y….

-No importa Gerald, Arnold es feliz y si lo es, yo también lo seré –Dijo tristemente

-Pero estas sufriendo y más porque….

-No hay problema, no te preocupes mejor vayamos a clases ¿te parece?

-Pero….

Helga salió de ahí aprovechando que Gerald la había soltado, ya que este se había quedado en shock al ver lo honesta, amable y sensible que era Helga G. Pataki y que en realidad Arnold siempre tuvo razón ella en el fondo no es como lo que aparenta ser.

En el almuerzo Helga se encontraba totalmente desconsolada, ya que enfrente de ella estaban Arnold y Lila quienes estaban compartiendo un delicioso emparedado que al parecer ella había hecho para esta ocasión, no se dio cuenta que habían salido unas lágrimas traicioneras hasta que.

-No llores por favor

-No estoy llorando zopenco

-Bien, ¿entonces?

-Se metió una basura en mi ojo

-Como tú digas Helga –Le sonrió dulcemente a lo cual ella se sonrojo un poco

No entendía lo que pasaba pero Edward la ponía un poco nerviosa cuando se comportaba de esta forma.

-¿Quieres ir por una malteada saliendo de clases?

-No gracias

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Solo quiero una oportunidad de conocerte mejor –La tomo de la mano

-Está bien pero no vuelvas a tomarme la mano –Dijo levantándose molesta

En el otro lado de la cafetería donde se encontraban Arnold y Lila, quienes aparte de comer conversaban sobre algo que estaba empezando a molestar a la pelirroja.

-Entiende Lila no quiero que te enojes conmigo es solo que….

-¿Ya no te gusto?

-No es eso…..pero creo que necesito tiempo –Dijo intentando inútilmente no lastimarla

-¿Por qué me haces eso Arnold? Después de todo lo que hice ¿Por qué? –Comenzó a llorar fingidamente

-Basta Lila por favor no llores

-¿Prometes que no me dejaras nunca Arnold? –Dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-No puedo prometer algo así, además somos niños no podemos jurar algo como eso ¿no crees? –Dijo aunque en realidad no estaba en todo lo cierto y Lila se dio cuenta de eso.

-No puedes porque en realidad no me quieres –Siguió llorando

-Lila perdóname por favor, mira olvidemos lo que dijimos ¿Qué te parece?

-Entonces no hablabas enserio ¿verdad?

-Yo…..no….Lila –Dijo tristemente bajando la mirada, sintiendo que lo obligaba a retractarse y entendiendo lo que Helga había sentido al ser obligada a olvidar algo que era verdad y que sentía en su corazón.

-¿puedo pedirte un favor? –Susurro cerca de él.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Puedes decirme que me amas? Necesito recobrar la confianza y saber que es verdad

-Lila, bueno yo….la verdad….-La miro viendo que nuevas lagrimas saldrían se apresuró a decir –Te amo

Lila lo beso felizmente por haberlo escuchado decir algo que solo por su ego quería escuchar, aunque ellos ignoraban que una tercera persona se encontraba atrás de un basurero escuchando casi todo lo que dijeron, pero lo último que él dijo si lo escucho y le partió en mil pedazos lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Después de esto no la volvieron a ver por el resto del día, lo cual no le gusto para nada sobretodo a un par de jóvenes que entendían porque Helga estaba tan triste, Phoebe tenía que ir a su casa ya que sus padres tenían que firmar el permiso para dejarla viajar con toda la clase a San Lorenzo.

-Bien vamos prima, yo te acompaño

Arnold escucho esto, así que decidió ir también, no dejaría que Edward se le acercara mas a Helga, ya bastante tenía con Lorenzo quien no la dejaba tampoco de molestar.

-Yo voy con ustedes

-Pero Arnold ¿no me acompañaras a casa?

-Lo siento Lila pero estoy preocupado –La miro –Por favor puedes irte a tu casa sola, no creo que te pase nada ¿o sí?

-¡Arnold! ¿Por qué me hablas así? Parece que estas celoso

Arnold se quedó en shock ya que no era la primera vez que le decían que estaba celoso porque Helga G. Pataki tenía pretendientes.

-No es eso…es…..solo que estoy…..preo….preocupado –Dijo nervioso por lo que no engaño a Lila

-Lo que hablamos hace rato, sigue en pie ¿cierto?

-Claro Lila, solo estoy preocupado por una amiga solo eso

Lila lo miro penetrantemente, no le creía, ella sabía que Arnold se estaba dando cuenta que por Helga G. Pataki sentía algo más que una simple "amistad"

-Mejor ve con tu novia amigo –Dijo Edward acercándose a él.

-No, además Lila no es mi novia oficial –Dijo un tanto molesto por la actitud de ella y la de el –Es porque ella tenía que pensar mejor las cosas por eso decidimos salir más ¿o me equivoco Lila?

-No Arnold pero creí que fui demasiado obvia y que ya quiero ser algo mas –Dijo acercándose

-Creo que deberías irte con ella se ve que tienen mucho de qué hablar, mira no te preocupes en cuanto la veamos, te marcamos a tu casa y….

-No, los acompaño –Dijo decidido dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección a casa de los Pataki

Edward lo siguió al igual que Phoebs, dejando así a una Lila furiosa, quien camino en el sentido contrario para ir a casa sola. Durante el camino estuvieron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al llegar a casa de los Pataki y ver algo que sorprendió a todos, mucho más a cierto cabeza de balón.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando la historia**

 **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los reviews ;D**

 **saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 3

Arnold no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos creer lo que sentía en ese momento al ver aquella escena, sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría y como si le atravesaran el corazón, no sabía cómo explicarlo solo sabía que estaba destrozado.

-¡¿Helga?! –Phoebe fue la primera en hablar lo que hizo que el saliera de su trance.

Helga inmediatamente volteo a verlos, sorprendida y avergonzada, porque ni siquiera ella misma recordaba porque razón dejo que el la besara, solo supo que de un momento a otro ya estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué….hacen…..aquí…? –Miro a Arnold nerviosamente

-Veníamos a entregarte el permiso para que lo firme tu padre y puedas ir a San Lorenzo

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias Phoebs

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Arnold se acercó hasta quedar cerca de Lorenzo, quien al darse cuenta de sus celos le sonrió burlonamente.

-Vine a ver a la chica que me gusta y que pronto será mi novia –Abrazo a Helga mirándola dulcemente -¿Verdad Helga?

 _"Demonios como pude llegar a esta situación, ¿Y qué demonios le pasa al estúpido cabeza de balón?"_ pensó

-No creo que sea cierto –Involuntariamente tomo a Helga del otro brazo y la jalo, alejándola de el

-Bueno Arnold creo que eso lo decidirá ella –Dijo jalándola también

-Si pero sabemos que no aceptara porque….

Helga cansada y al percatarse de lo que iba a decir, decidió parar aquella inútil batalla -¡Bueno ya basta zopencos! Y tu Lorenzo no vuelvas a besarme, y tu cabeza de balón lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, es un país libre y yo soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera ¿entendiste?

-Helga necesito hablar contigo –Mirando a los demás agrego –A solas

-Pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar, así que no Arnoldo –Dijo furiosa

-Pues entonces me escucharas aunque todos me oigan, tengo que decirte algo y ya no puedo callarme, Helga tu….

-Saben que, nos vemos mañana, tengo que entrar a ver a mi padre –Dijo nerviosa mientras se metía a la casa

Arnold la miro de una manera diferente es por eso que ella se puso nerviosa, nunca antes había usado esa mirada ni siquiera con las chicas que le gustaban, por eso no supo que hacer más que huir.

En la casa de huéspedes se encontraba Arnold y Gerald en la habitación del primero, platicando de lo que tenía tan confuso al chico rubio.

-Es más que obvio ¿no?

-La verdad no lo sé, es raro porque….

-¿Por qué…..qué?

-Gerald hay algo que no te he dicho

-Vaya perfecto Arnold, soy tu mejor amigo y no me cuentas todo, en verdad me siento muy mal –Dijo tocándose del lado del corazón

-Gerald

-Está bien no más bromas pero aun así me siento mal viejo –Dijo ya más serio -¿Qué no confías en mí?

-Claro que si confió en ti Gerald –Lo miro seriamente –Es solo que esto también involucra a otra persona.

-Bien suéltalo entonces

-Bien, ¿recuerdas a voz ronca?

-Claro nos ayudó a salvar el vecindario, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? –Dijo sonriendo

-Bien yo sé quién es….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Diablos y no me lo dijiste! Dime ¿Quién demonios es? Podría preguntarle cómo le hizo para…

-Gerald, la persona que nos ayudo es nada más y nada menos que una chica

-¿Es broma cierto?

-No

-Vaya viejo me casaría con ella, es una gran….

-No creo que te de tanto gusto cuando sepas quien es

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues es una chica de nuestra clase y….

-No, ¡imposible!

-Si así es….esa chica que nos ayudo es….

-¡¿Helga?!

-Sí y lo que más me tenía confundido era por qué lo hizo, ella me lo dijo en su momento y yo no quería creerlo, es que no estaba preparado para una noticia así.

-Ve al grano viejo ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Por mí

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo sorprendido

 _"Diablos Arnold lo sabe y ¿Por qué rayos esta entonces con Lila?"_ pensó

-Bien ella me dijo….

 **FLASH BACK**

-Voz ronca ¿puedes explicarme como salir de aquí? –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la sombra que había visto

-Bien Arnold pon mucha atención….

Camino hasta donde se encontraba aquella sombra y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta que daba hacia la azotea, se encontró con una persona con gabardina y sombreo grande que cubría todo su rostro.

-¡Voz ronca te atrape! ¡No hare nada hasta saber quién eres!

La persona se hizo para atrás, tratando de huir pero desgraciadamente no había salida alguna en ese lugar…. -¡No soy nadie, ignora a la persona con el sintetizador!

Arnold camino más hacia esa persona -¡Dime quien eres!

En ese momento se cayó la persona al suelo quedando descubierto del rostro, jamás se hubiera imaginado ver aquella persona en ese lugar y mucho menos se habría imaginado pensar que esa persona era quien la estaba ayudando para que pudiera salvar al vecindario.

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

-Eso…. –Dijo aun con el sintetizador –Parece –Dejo a un lado el sintetizador

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No hay una razón

-Pero Helga ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar esta falsa identidad?

-Y ¿cuál es el punto?

-Que es impresionante que hayas arriesgado todo por una persona que dices odiar, dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Soy una persona impresionante cabeza de balón

-Helga…. –Comenzaba a enojarse –Pero creí que estabas de lado de tu padre y que con esto te volverías rica…

-El dinero no lo es todo cabeza de balón

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque es mi deber ciudadano –Comenzaba a verse nerviosa

-Helga

-Porque me gustan los misterios

-Helga, por favor dime cual es la verdadera razón

-No lo sé Arnoldo, tal vez me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé, si…..tal…..vez…..es decir…..me agradas….digo podrías agradarme mucho

-¿enserio lo hiciste por mí?

Helga exploto en ese momento -¡Ah así es zopenco, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera al ver a la persona que amo en problemas?!

-¿Amas?

-¡Ya me escuchaste, te amo, te amo! ¡¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios, y hace cientos y cientos de poemas en tu honor?! ¡Te amo Arnold desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón, desde entonces había esperado para tener la oportunidad de confesarte mi amor, de abrazarte y besarte, oh ven aquí mi gran amor!

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso, se sentía muy confundido, no sabía que pensar además no se esperaba que Helga le confesara tal cosa y después lo besara de una manera tan apasionada, combinada de amor.

La separo un momento cuando reacciono –No lo entiendo ¿acabas de decir que me amas?

-¡¿Qué estas sordo?!

-Arnold –Del radio salió la voz de Gerald

-¡Ahora no! –Helga le grito por el radio. -¡Oh Arnold! Abrázame

Arnold se escabullo de los brazos de Helga que venían directamente hacia el –Te….te…tengo que pensarlo

-Si supongo que ahora debes pensar por los dos tesoro –Helga se acercó abrazándolo para besarlo nuevamente

El una vez más se escabullo –Esto es demasiado, tengo que recostarme

-Perfecto iré contigo

-¡No! Quiero decir no hay tiempo, debemos impedir que destruyan el vecindario

-¿Destruyan?

-Helga el vecindario –La tomo de los hombros y al parecer ella reacciono –Vámonos de aquí.

Después de salvar el vecindario y cuando se quedaron unos minutos a solas, ambos se miraron y platicaron lo sucedido.

-Que día tan loco ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¡oh! Dijimos tantas cosas allá atrás –Helga se separó al igual que el –Si…..Arnold sobre lo que dije…..mira estábamos nerviosos….

-Sí y con todas esas emociones…. ¿Te dejaste llevar cierto?

-Si

-No hablabas enserio verdad –Dijo acercándose un poco –En realidad no me amas ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿En realidad me odias cierto? –Dijo sonriéndole

Ella se volteo por unos momentos pensando que era mejor así –Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balón y nunca lo olvides nunca

-Genial –Dijo sonriendo y aliviado

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Bien amigo déjame decirte –Lo miro seriamente –Que fue la peor estupidez que pudiste hacer

-Lo se

-Puede que en el momento haya sido lo mejor porque tu no querías lidiar con eso, pero ahora que te has dado cuenta de que posiblemente te guste, no puedes volver a convencerla de que te lo diga

-Lo sé y sé que el culpable soy yo –Dijo tristemente –Yo la obligue a que se retractara

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé, además de que el karma conmigo si se cumplió, Lila me obligo a decirle que la amo cuando en realidad creo que ya ni siquiera me gusta, gusta

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Si te lo juro

-Creo que necesitas pensar bien las cosas

-Si tal vez

-Bueno amigo sea lo que sea que decidas, sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Gracias Gerald

-Para eso estamos viejo, pero ¿enserio Helga? Ja jajajaja

-Gerald

-Es broma viejo pero dime desde ¿cuándo te gusta? Yo creo que es desde hace mucho y apenas te diste cuenta Romeo

Arnold no respondió tal vez eso era verdad, en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de una niña pequeña de 3 años caminando por las calles de Hillwood y llegando sola al kínder. Él le pidió a su abuelo que lo dejara bajar solo para poder ayudar a la pequeña, más que nada para compartir su paraguas con ella y así evitar que se mojara más.

 _"me gusta tu moño rosa porque es rosa como tu ropa"_ Recordaba cada una de las palabras que le dijo, " _mi nombre es Arnold Shortman" "Soy Helga Geraldine Pataki"_

Se dio cuenta de que aquella niña podría ser su amiga, era dulce y amable, además le gustaba el color rosa en ella quedaba perfectamente bien.

También le había regalado sus galletas y ahí fue donde algo en ella cambio, por las burlas de los otros niños ella decidió….

"! Qué idiota he sido!" se golpeó mentalmente

-¡Oye Arnold!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Vaya viejo sí que te vas a la luna –Dijo sonriendo –Pensabas en Pataki ¿verdad?

-Yo… -Se sonrojo –Si, es que recordé el primer día cuando la conocí

-Jajaja te lo dije viejo, te gustaba desde entonces pero no te diste cuenta nunca

-No Gerald, yo solo quería ser su amigo

-Sí pero eso no importa, siempre decías y dices cosas buenas de ella que los demás no ven.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

-Está bien –Dijo ya no riéndose de la situación sentimental de su amigo -¿Qué plan haremos para el viaje Arnie?

-Bien Gerald, llegando a San Lorenzo nos separaremos del resto del grupo e iremos en busca de mis padres con esto –Dijo mostrándole el mapa –Esto nos llevara a la tribu de los ojos verdes

-Es un plan demasiado loco –Dijo mirando el mapa –Además no se tu amigo pero ¿Cómo escaparemos? ¿No crees que debemos pedir ayuda a alguien más?

-Tal vez pero no quiero que sea cualquiera de nuestros compañeros

-Entonces ¿Quién será?

-Creo que debe ser Lila

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Ella gano para mí, se merece saber mi plan ya que el poema era suyo y….

-Arnold por favor, Lila jamás hubiera escrito algo así y si es así que nos dé una prueba

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Que te escriba un poema y por favor hasta que no lo haga en tu presencia, no le digas nada del plan que tenemos para el viaje a San Lorenzo ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Gerald, a veces eres algo misterioso

-Se cosas muchas cosas Arnie, solo eso.

-Bien

Tan solo faltaba una semana para irse a San Lorenzo por lo que estaba emocionado pronto podría ver a sus padres, seguiría el consejo de Gerald y le pediría el poema a Lila, sabía que lo había hecho para que ganara el concurso pero el dio por hecho que así era solo porque ella fue la primera que se acercó a él para felicitarlo y al preguntar cómo lo sabía ella respondió "¿Quién crees que lo hizo?" por eso él lo dio por hecho pero en el fondo cuando recibió el paquete el solo pensaba en que una persona debió hacer aquello posible…

" _Helga, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que hemos pasado"_ pensaba antes de quedar en brazos de Morfeo " _Sabes creo que Gerald tiene razón y en verdad….siempre….me…gustaste"_ con este último pensamiento se durmió.


	8. CAPITULO 8 EL VIAJE PARTE 1

Arnold se encontraba en la cafetería con Lila, quien se encontraba en un gran apuro, ya que como faltaba tan solo dos días para que se fueran, necesitaba hacer la prueba que le sugirió Gerald por lo que necesitaba hacerlo para que así pudiera decirle su plan.

-¿Qué sucede Lila?

-Nada es solo que tu pregunta me pareció un poco descortés

-¿Por qué?

-Desconfías de mi ¿verdad?

-No es eso, solo que….

-No trates de justificarlo –Dijo haciéndose la indignada -Es más que obvio que no me crees, pero para que te quedes más tranquilo toma

Le entrego una hoja donde venía un…

-Es un poema –La miro – ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-¿Qué no ves que es mi letra?

Lila simplemente se fue de ahí, no soportaba la desconfianza de Arnold, quien solamente la miro como se iba mientras se enfocaba al poema que le dejo.

 _¡Oh mi dulce Angel de cabellos dorados!_

 _Como poder explicar esto que siente mi corazón_

 _Como poder decirte que te necesito con locura_

 _Que eres mi luz y mi oscuridad_

 _Que eres mi vida y mi muerte_

 _Que eres mi oxígeno para seguir con vida_

 _¡Oh Arnold eres la luz que alumbra mi ser!_

 _La luz que ilumina mi vida y el cobijo que envuelve mi atormentada alma, día y noche…._

Arnold sonrió al terminar de leer el poema y fue directo con Gerald para enseñarle el poema.

-Mira Gerald

-¿Qué pasa viejo?

-Si es ella –Dijo emocionado –Me entrego un poema

-¿Enserio? Déjame ver

Gerald lo leyó, al parecer Lila también tenía talento para la poesía, pero no entendía porque no quedaba claro en su mente, hasta que en ese momento apareció una chica rubia bastante molesta con la chica oriental tratando de consolarla

-Bien como si paso la prueba, tendré que decirle nuestro plan.

-Pero….

-¿Qué Gerald?

-No quiero que lo hagas, por favor no te apresures a sacar conclusiones –Lo miro sorprendido –No me veas así viejo solo….confía en mi

-Lo siento Gerald pero le diré lo que planeo hacer, creo que se lo diré al rato

Arnold se fue al salón de clases un poco molesto por que Gerald a pesar de la dichosa "prueba", el no quería que se contara el plan a Lila.

-¡Phoebe te juro que si no encuentro mi diario, será mi funeral!

Helga había perdido su diario, donde más que nada ponía los poemas que se le venían a la mente con cada situación que ocurría con respecto a mantecado, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo leyera porque se darían cuenta que es suyo, ya que tenía sus iniciales en la portada.

-Tranquila Helga, veras que aparecerá pronto

-Eso espero.

-Hola Hell

-Hola Brainy

-Ten –Le entrego una carta

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me….la….dieron….para ti –Dijo con dificultad

-Gracias –Leyó el remitente -¡Ash es de ese Lorenzo!

-Helga ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Bien te lo diré

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga acababa de salir de la cafetería con el corazón destrozado, Arnold le dijo a Lila que la amaba y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar en su corta vida.

-¡Oh cruel destino! ¿Por qué eres tan idiota Arnold? ¿Cómo es que no te fijes en mí? Ni siquiera teniendo una apariencia diferente te fijaste en mi –Saco su relicario -¡Como te odio! Pero…. –Miro alrededor -¡Te amo! A pesar de todo no puedo detener este sentimiento que invade cada partícula de mi ser, amo todo de ti aunque te equivoques una y otra vez, siempre te estaré amando y estaré ahí, aunque me rompas el corazón en mil pedazos –Sollozo un poco –Creo que esto no es bueno para mi…

-No de hecho no lo es

Se dio la vuelta y…. -¡Lorenzo!

-Helga sé que te gusta Arnold y sé que estas sufriendo –Helga solo bajo la mirada –Entiendo que ahorita no desees hablar conmigo sobre tus sentimientos pero –La tomo de la mano –Te propongo que nos vayamos de aquí, no entremos a clases ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que te volviste loco y además no sé de qué diablos hablas

-Yo creo que si –Dijo mientras la jalaba a la salida -¿Qué dices? Al menos que quieras entrar y ver como se besuquean.

-Bien vamos, digo al final de cuentas somos jóvenes ¿no? Hay que vivir la vida

-Exacto

Fueron a Slaussen's y después al parque, cuando dio la hora en que ambos tenían que ir a casa, se dirigieron a la de la rubia, durante el trayecto iban jugando y conversando, Helga no lo entendía pero la verdad es que se llevaba muy bien con Lorenzo.

-Bien gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana –Le sonrió sinceramente

Lorenzo se sonrojo y la tomo de la mano antes de que subiera –Helga quiero decirte que tu…..tu…Helga me gustas –Se sonrojaron ambos demasiado

Helga no esperaba eso, por lo que no sabía que decir ni siquiera sabía qué diablos sentía por él.

-Helga ¿quieres….ser…mi novia?

Helga no dijo nada solo se quedó en estado de shock y en ese momento Lorenzo no aguanto más las ganas y la beso inocentemente en los labios, apenas rozándolos suavemente.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Y ya sabes el resto, llegaste con tu primo y mantecado –Dijo recordando

-Ya veo –Dijo mirando la carta – ¿La leerás?

-No lo sé –Dijo un poco triste –No me gusta Lorenzo pero….

-¿quieres usarlo para olvidarte de mantecado?

-Creo que es lo mejor ¿no crees?

-Ese dicho de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, nunca funciona

-Lo se

-Piénsalo bien Helga

Helga solo camino a su lado en silencio para llegar a las clases, todo transcurrió como normalmente era en la PS 118, en cuanto llego a su casa se dispuso a ir a su habitación para leer la carta tranquilamente.

-Helga pequeña que bueno que llegaste –Dijo Bob sonriéndole –Tu hermana aun no llega pero si tienes hambre ya hice algo de comer saludable, necesitas alimentarte bien para que crezcas sana y fuerte

Era terriblemente la imagen que tenía ahora de su padre, no es que le desagradara pero tampoco le estaba gustando la excesiva protección que le ofrecía el, no la dejaba salir si no le decía con quién iba y a qué hora regresaría, e inclusive le dijo que si ya oscurecía que no se moviera de donde estuviera que el pasaría por ella.

También había cosas buenas, ya no se sentía ignorada por su padre, e incluso dejo de ir a las consultas de la Dra. Bliss, al menos ya no la frecuentaba como antes y de hecho si iría esa tarde con ella era para hablar de Arnold y del Profesor Simmons con quien hablo después de clases.

-Gracias Bob

-Por nada, ve a lavarte las manos jovencita, mientras terminare de servir la comida y –La miro fingiendo enojo –Helga no me digas Bob, soy tu padre.

-De acuerdo papa

Una hora más tarde iban de camino al consultorio de la Dra. Bliss, iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto de su padre, cuando…

-Helga –La llamo dulcemente

-Si

-¿Por qué necesitas ver a la Dra. Bliss? ¿Aun te sientes mal por mi culpa hija?

-Claro que no papa –Dijo arrepentida por comentarle a donde quería ir –Es solo que necesito hablar con alguien por….

-Yo soy tu padre, deberías hablar conmigo –Dijo triste –Yo tengo la culpa de que no me confíes nada, he sido un mal padre ¿cierto?

-No es eso papa, solo que…..no es que no te tenga confianza pero hay cosas que son más cómodas hablarlas con otra persona que con tu padre…además necesito que la Dra. Bliss me aconseje en algo que…..tal vez no esté bien.

-Helga estás asustándome, no estarás….

-No estoy haciendo nada malo papa –Lo miro enojada –Si confías en mi ¿cierto? –El asintió –Entonces confía y no te preocupes, nos vemos al rato

-Te esperare aquí

-Bien

Después de ese largo día Helga volvió a su casa y se obligó a recostar ya que al día siguiente se tendrían que estar preparando para irse a San Lorenzo, recordó que su padre para que se sintiera más tranquilo iría con ella, por lo que Olga se quedaría a cuidar de la casa y además a dar clases ya que no podía ir y botar su trabajo.

También tendría oportunidad de vigilar a Miriam, quien al parecer le estaba costando mucho la rehabilitación ya que se la pasaba tomando más de la cuenta de sus pastillas para calmarse.

" _pronto encontraremos a tus padres Arnold, te quise hacer un regalo y será completo mi amado cabeza de balón"_ pensó mientras se dormía

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero muchas gracias a los que me han enviado reviews :D**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia espero les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites. ;D**

 **saludos**


	9. CAPITULO 9 EL VIAJE PARTE 2

Los chicos de la PS118 se encontraban adormilados reunidos en la escuela esperando a que llegaran los autobuses, la mayoría venia en compañía con algún adulto y la chica rubia no era la excepción, aunque la relación padre e hija no le agradaba del todo, después de todo este tiempo que fue ignorada por su padre, el ser ahora su centro de atención no le agradaba del todo.

-Bien pequeña ponte este abrigo también –Le mostro otro abrigo para que se lo pusiera

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos Bob que no ves que ya no me cabe nada más! –Decía mientras con dificultad se señalaba, y es que su padre había insistido en que se pusiera un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter, una chamarra, otra chamarra, unos guantes, un sombrero para cubrir sus orejas e incluso una bufanda, Helga estaba acalorada y más que nada por su enojo y pena.

-Perdón, pero no quiero que te enfermes –Decía mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hija

-Bien, pero ya no me voy a poner nada mas –Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

-¡Cielos Helga!

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra reírte Phoebs!

-Claro –Dijo sonriendo

-¡Rayos Phoebs!

-Lo siento Helga es que es muy gracioso –Phoebe trato de serenarse –Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la Dra. Bliss?

-Pues la verdad… -Comenzó a recordar la charla que habían tenido aquella tarde

 **FLASH BACK**

-Buenas tardes Dr.

-Buenas tardes Helga, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí –Dijo mientras veía entrar a la pequeña niña, quien había cambiado pero aun así veía que seguía teniendo problemas, la veía triste y molesta a la vez. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bien seré breve Dra. –Suspiro para continuar –Vera como recordara le había comentado que haría el poema para que Arnold ganara el concurso y así poder ir a San Lorenzo y buscar a sus padres

La Dra. Bliss solo asintió mientras miraba a la pequeña.

-Bien pues ahora resulta que la señorita perfección, se aprovechó de la situación y le dijo a Arnold que ella había hecho el poema y que gracias a ella había ganado –Dijo frustrada y dolida a la vez –Mis amigos me aconsejaron que le dijera la verdad a Arnold pero…. –Se sentó por fin –La verdad se veía tan feliz de pensar que Lila lo hizo que no puedo…

-Entonces ¿no puedes decirle la verdad porque temes lastimarlo y acabar con su felicidad cierto?

-Si así es, pero no es todo…. –Miro hacia la ventana –Escuche a Arnold decirle que la ama y eso me hizo sentir muy mal y pensar que tal vez nunca…podría… -Se calló temiendo ponerse a llorar

La Dra. Bliss se acercó a ella –Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-Bien, Bob se ha hecho cargo de mi junto con Olga, pero la verdad…..extraño a Miriam…no era la mejor madre lo sé pero…extraño su presencia….su olor todo…. –Dijo avergonzada

-Está bien que lo digas no tiene nada de malo, al final de cuentas es tu madre y por más que los demás te cuiden nunca podrán ocupar ese lugar.

-Si estoy de acuerdo –Miro a la Dra. Bliss -¿Usted hablo con Bob cierto?

-Si hable con él, pero cuando el vino –Se levantó –No vino por respuestas Helga, solo vino a confirmar las que ya tenía.

Helga se quedó sorprendida si no había sido ella, entonces ¿Quién?

-Usted sabe ¿Quién?

-No la verdad no me lo dijo, pero aunque lo supiera sabes que mi código profesional no me permite revelar nada de lo que se habla aquí –La miro

-Bien, bueno Dra. Volviendo a lo anterior, me di cuenta de que nunca tendré una oportunidad con Arnold, yo le dije lo que sentía por él y….

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Si pero…..después tuve que retractarme –Dijo triste

-¿Por qué? –No lo entendía ¿Por qué razón hizo algo así? Ella bien sabia del amor tan grande de Helga por Arnold, no entendía porque paso eso….

-El me pidió que lo hiciera…..es decir….

-¿Te pidió retractarte?

-Algo así…..vera….lo que paso fue…. –Comenzó a comentarle lo ocurrido en Industrias Futuro. Al finalizar la historia la Dra. Bliss no lo podía creer, siempre juro que a Arnold también le gustaba Helga, no entendía.

-Tal vez solo necesita tiempo Helga, después de todo no es tan fácil de creer….

-Si lo sé, por eso supuse que lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero sabe algo –Se puso de pie –No puedo olvidarlo, es que es imposible olvidarme de que le dije lo que siento y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado –Suspiro –Creo que en realidad no le gusto aunque él no me haya respondido nada, lo mejor será olvidarme de él y por eso vine –Miro a la Dra. Bliss quien la miraba confusa -¿Qué opina del dicho que dice…que….un…un…..un clavo saca a otro clavo? –La miro esperanzada

-Bien personalmente no apoyo ese dicho –Dijo seriamente –Como tu Dra. Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, ya que eso solo te va a ocasionar más problemas, Helga no estás bien emocionalmente y no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de otros y….

-Lo sé, pero es que no sé qué hacer y luego todos me aconsejan que le diga la verdad y no quiero, porque si lo hago ¿Qué cambiaría? Es más creo que lo empeoraría porque el beso a Lila como agradecimiento y yo…. ¡No quiero eso!

-¿Por qué? Tal vez no lo haga por agradecimiento

-No lo creo hermana –Se volteo molesta –Además estoy molesta porque el Sr. Simmons hablo conmigo hoy y me dijo que si no le digo nada él lo hará, por dios ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en hacerlo? ¿Cuál es el caso?

-Decir la verdad y agradecer a quien se debe y no a alguien mentiroso –Dijo tranquilamente –Darle el crédito que se merece una persona que realmente tiene talento y no a alguien que lo roba.

Helga no dijo más, solo se quedó pensando un momento –Bien Dra. Bliss agradezco su consejo, en conclusión no debo estar con alguien más solo por querer olvidar a Arnold, y debo decirle la verdad del concurso aunque realmente no quiero y…. ¿Qué hago si no encuentro un diario?

-Quizás debas comprar otro, si no aparece –Dijo sonriéndole –Siempre es bueno para comenzar a escribir nuevamente y mejores cosas ¿no crees?

-Así como debería de darle un nuevo capítulo y dejar atrás a cierto cabeza de balón ¿no?

-Esa es decisión tuya Helga, solo tuya y de nadie más ¿me entiendes?

-Claro –Sonrió tristemente –Nos vemos luego Dra. Bliss

-Nos vemos Helga –Vio cómo se marchaba, preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer, en su desesperado intento de olvidarse de ese chico con cabeza de balón.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Bueno Helga es lógico que te dijera que esa no es la solución –Dijo la oriental –Y también estoy de acuerdo de que solo es una decisión….

-Bien niños, ya subiremos al autobús, pero como parte del viaje es convivir con todos nuestros compañeros especiales como todos nosotros, he realizado por eso una lista especial para ponerlos especialmente con los que deben de convivir –Dijo Simmons mientras sacaba la lista –Irán en parejas, así que empecemos, haber Lila Sawyer –Miro la lista –Bien a ti te toca con Lorenzo

Lila se veía feliz, por lo que tomo a Lorenzo del brazo para obligarlo a subir, mientras que el parecía demasiado decepcionado por su suerte.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Qué acaso no puede disimular un poco enfrente de Arnold?

-Yo creo que tampoco le importa mucho a él, mira –Señalo a Arnold quien no veía a Lila si no a…. –Helga es mi imaginación o te está mirando de reojo

Helga nerviosa prefirió no hacerse ilusiones –No es a mi…tal vez es tu….imaginación….si

-Phoebe y Gerald –Decía Simmons para que los escucharan

-¡Genial Phoebs! Eso te agrada ¿no?

-Si pero y ¿tu?

-Por favor Phoebs no te preocupes, ve ándale

-Bien –Phoebe se acercó al autobús para ingresar con su acompañante

-Helga y Arnold

Helga se sorprendió ante esto y más porque Simmons le guiño un ojo de complicidad.

 _"lo hizo a propósito ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa al Señor Simmons_ " pensaba mientras con mala cara se acercó al autobús

-¿Por qué deben viajar niño y niña –Decía Bob mientras ella subía

-Tranquilo Señor son solo niños, además ustedes irán en el otro autobús con el Director Wartz y los demás papas ¿de acuerdo?

-No mucho, pero más le vale cuidar a mi niña, si no –Golpeo su mano para mostrarle que no jugaba, Simmons solo pasó saliva y se subió rápidamente al autobús.

-Bien niños ya que todos estamos en nuestros asientos, quiero que el resto de viaje convivan con la pareja que se les ha asignado ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Señor Simmons –Respondieron todos a excepción de una chica rubia que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Mientras iban de camino al aeropuerto, algunos conversaban amenamente, otros dormían y unos más hacían otras cosas, una chica rubia estaba recargada en su asiento con un nuevo libro que le compraron para escribir su diario nuevo, el cual ya estaba lleno de miles de poemas en honor al cabeza de balón.

-¿Qué escribes Helga?

-Nada que te importe Arnoldo

-Vamos ¿seguirás molesta conmigo?

-No lo estoy, ya te dije que no eres el centro de atención de mi mundo cabeza de balón.

-Tal vez, pero sé que te enojaste y te pido perdón, no fue mi intención lastimarte u ofenderte con mis palabras –Le tomo la mano –Helga perdóname por favor

-Está bien Arnoldo, solo suelta mi mano por favor.

-Bien ¿podemos ser amigos?

-Como sea

-¿Me dirás que escribes?

-Es… -Se sonrojo –Un…..d….un…

-¿Diario? –Inquirió el

-Sí, aunque no es común como los de los demás

-Me imagino

Arnold la miraba de una manera extraña que la incomodaba por lo que decidió enfocarse en su diario, e ignorar la manera en que la veía, Arnold divertido sonrió y se alejó un poco.

-Helga quiero decirte algo

-Dime

-Eres una persona…. –Se sonrojo –Maravillosa, única, dulce y gentil –Hizo que ella se pusiera roja de la vergüenza –Sé que ahora no lo dirás y yo tengo la culpa, pero me gustaría poder seguir con esa platica que tuvimos en esa azotea de industrias futuro –Helga lo miro sorprendida, él la miraba pícaramente y divertido -¿Crees que podríamos…..?

-¡Llegamos niños arriba!

-Cómo te decía –Dijo volteándose para seguir rápidamente con la plática –Quiero retomarla y si te parece….

-¡Ya oíste al Sr. Simmons Arnold hay que bajar, el avión nos espera jejejeje! –Se tocó el brazo nervioso

-Está bien pero esta conversación no se acabado.

-Si como digas.

Se bajaron del autobús para poder abordar el avión que los llevaría a su destino y a los padres de Arnold quien no sabía que pasaría pero estaba emocionado de poder ir al lugar donde fueron vistos sus padres por última vez y tenía la esperanza de que los vería nuevamente, pero aun persistía una interrogante en nuestro joven cabeza de balón _¿Cómo escaparían del grupo?_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _de antemano agradezco a todos quienes han leido mi historia y sus reviews espero que les siga gustando jejeje_**

 ** _se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y comentarios no hay limites ;D_**

 ** _espero les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAPITULO 10 SAN LORENZO

El transcurso en el avión fue bastante tranquilo para todos, los rubios quienes no platicaron nuevamente del tema que el cabeza de balón quiso tomar en el autobús, no lo quiso retomar por el momento, ya que estaba pensando más en lo que tendría que hacer al llegar a san Lorenzo.

Al llegar, tomarían otro autobús para que los llevara exactamente a su hotel, el cual se encontraba a las orillas de la selva de San Lorenzo, donde tendrían tiempo para poder instalarse y descansar un rato después del viaje que hicieron.

-Arnold –Lila se acercó a él una vez que bajaron del autobús -¿Te gustaría ir a….?

-No lo siento Lila –Dijo sin dejarla terminar

-Pero….

-Lo siento pero quiero descansar –Dijo alejándose de ella

Esta actitud nueva la noto Helga quien había estado cerca de ellos, se quedó realmente sorprendida al ver la forma en la que le había hablado Arnold. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para emocionarse por eso ya que había llegado alguien a interrumpir los pensamientos no solo de ella….

-Hola chicos mi nombre es Eduardo Menes quien será su guía en esta excursión –Sonrió amablemente a todos hasta que…. -¿Arnold?

Arnold quien estaba distraído en su mente, reacciono al escuchar su nombre de esta persona, al principio sorprendido y confundido pero después….

-¿Eduardo? –Dijo emocionado –Usted es amigo de mis padres ¿verdad?

-Así es Arnold, pero que grande estas, la última vez que te vi estabas en pañales jejeje –Dijo acercándose para saludarlo –Creo saber porque tu interés en este lugar pero…. –Se agacho tristemente –No creo que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

Arnold sintió como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría encima, ¿Por qué decía eso Eduardo? ¿Acaso sus padres están….? No entendía nada.

-Bueno después de su gran entrada payaso, ¿Podemos irnos a descansar hermano?

-¡Helga! No hables así jovencita

-Tranquilo no se preocupe, no hay problema y además ella tiene razón deben de ir a descansar –Dijo sonriendo –Pero nos veremos mañana

Helga y los demás ingresaron al hotel, había una suite para las niñas y otras para los niños, la tercera seria para los adultos a quienes no les parecía muy gracioso pero lo aceptaron.

Al día siguiente no podía permanecer más en su cama, algo le indicaba que debía de despertarse y no la dejaba cómoda en su cama, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y salió hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, donde con sorpresa vio a un cabeza de balón con alguien más, parecían discutir sobre algo o tal vez revisando algo….

-¡Hey! –Helga se les acerco para ver que estaban haciendo -¿Qué hacen?

-¿¡Helga!?

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Eh…..bueno…..yo…. –Cuando Helga lo veía de esa forma lo ponía demasiado nervioso por eso dudaba de lo que iba a decir

-Arnold no creo que sea buena idea, no podemos confiar en Pataki.

-Pero Gerald yo creo que si podemos confiar en ella y más en ella que en otras personas ¿no crees?

-Pero….

-Piénsalo Gerald, lo sabes bien y entiendes que lo que digo es verdad

-No lo sé viejo, no estoy del todo convencido pero si tú quieres

-Ya oíste cabeza de cepillo, dime ¿Qué pasa Arnold?

-Bien, la verdad es que nosotros nos iremos a la selva en este momento

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco Arnoldo!

-No Helga es algo que yo necesito….

-¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo tan arriesgado?!

-Helga puedes bajar la voz, mientras….

-¡Es criminal Arnold!

-Lo se Helga pero...

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Cómo pretendes buscar a tus padres en una enorme selva con solamente la compañía de tu amigo el cabeza de cepillo?! ¡Quien ni siquiera sabe nada de la supervivencia en el bosque!

-Pero Helga….

-¡Sé que deseas encontrarlos, pero no puedes aventurarte así solamente porque si a la selva! ¡Necesitas equipo especial y…!

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí para buscar a mis padres?

Helga quien no se había detenido a pensar ni un momento para reflexionar lo que ella decía, sin pensar le había dado a entender a Arnold que ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que buscaba en aquel lugar, sin saber que decir vio a Gerald quien nervioso se volteo para darles un poco de espacio.

-Bien…yo solo…lo supuse

-¿Por qué?

-Bien, porque….tu…..tú lo dijiste

-Eso no es cierto Helga, ¿Cómo pude decirlo? si no me dejabas decir absolutamente nada –Dijo desconcertado

-Pero…..Ash…Arnoldo no importa cómo me entere, simplemente sé que viniste a buscar a tus padres ¿cierto?

-Si pero….

-Bien ¿Qué requieres que haga? Aunque te diré que prefiero ir con ustedes, se bastante de cómo sobrevivir en la selva y no comentare nada respecto a eso ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien –Dijo un poco molesto por la evasiva de la chica con respecto a cómo se había enterado.

-Bien chicos entonces ¿Nos vamos? –Gerald se acercó para saber si ya se irían.

-Si Gerald hay que apurarnos antes de que todos despierten.

-Si andando zopencos pero necesitamos a Phoebs, le hablare de inmediato –Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y comentaba rápidamente a Phoebe lo que debían hacer.

-Helga ¿tu escribiste el poema? –Dijo Arnold cuando ella termino de hablar

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál poema Arnoldo?

-Por favor no te hagas, sé que lo hiciste siempre tuve la corazonada –Dijo sonriendo un poco –Por favor solo dilo

-Si tan seguro estas ¿Por qué razón creíste que Lila lo hizo?

Arnold se quedó sin respuesta -¿Entonces lo hiciste? Respóndeme por favor -Arnold se acercó a ella demasiado perdiéndose en esos ojos azules en la inmensidad de su mirada, que era tan hermosa y perfecta, ¿Por qué diablos no se había dado cuenta antes.

Helga solo se quedó ahí observando a su amado y con el temor de que descubriera la verdad.

 **Hola queridos lectoes**

 **mucha gracias a todos por sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza jejeje**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia y espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites jejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	11. CAPITULO 11 COMIENZA LA AVENTURA

-¡Bien dejémonos de tonterías Arnoldo! –En ese momento llego Phoebe –Bien que bueno que llegas Phoebs…. ¡Criminal! ¿Acaso querías esperar a que amaneciera Phoebe? ¡Rayos!

-Lo siento Helga pero….. –Dice enseñándole la maleta extra que llevaba –Te prepare todo lo que me pediste y traje cosas extras para ti…

-Gracias hermana, bien vámonos –Dijo tomando la mochila

Los cuatro salieron del hotel sin percatarse que una joven pelirroja había visto todo, quien inmediatamente se fue a buscar al Sr. Simmons para informarle lo que harían sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucede Lila?

-Profesor Simmons se fueron siguiendo a Helga

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

-De que Arnold fue tras Helga junto a Gerald y Phoebe

-¿A dónde?

-A la selva, ella dijo que iría porque quería buscar algo…. –Dijo dulcemente preocupada como acostumbraba a serlo

-¡Dios mío no puede ser!

El Sr. Simmons fue a despertar a los demás para avisarles lo que habían hecho los niños, mientras Lila sonreía victoriosa.

Mientras tanto en la selva se encontraban 4 niños ya adentrados en la selva de San Lorenzo, Arnold los guiaba con ayuda al mapa de su padre.

-Bien según el mapa debemos llegar a un puente que nos llevara directo a una cascada –Dijo viendo el mapa –Que es más o menos, si calculo bien será dentro de una hora más o menos….

-¡Una hora Arnold!

-Si así es Helga

-Hay que descansar un segundo –Dijo sentándose en la roca -¡Criminal Phoebs ¿qué demonios pusiste en mi mochila?

-Comida y ropa Helga

-Phoebe la comida está bien pero ¿para qué tanta ropa? –Dijo observando la mochila –Veamos la casa de campaña está bien pero…. –Dijo sacando unos libros –Comida si como no

-Está bien los traje solo por si acaso… -Dijo recogiendo sus libros

-¡Rayos Phoebe!

En ese momento cayo un libro color rosa, el cual Arnold lo vio pues estaba cerca de sus pies lo tomo e inmediatamente lo hojeo y para su sorpresa….

 _"Es un…. ¡poema!"_ Pensó sorprendido

-Bien ya basta chicas –Dijo Gerald quien ya se encontraba al lado de ellas –Bien me llevare algunos libros Phoebs y tú te llevaras otros ¿les parece?

-Está bien Gerald gracias

-Si como sea cabeza de cepillo

Arnold inmediatamente guardo el libro en su mochila -¿Seguimos?

-Si vamos cabezón

Siguieron caminando durante una hora y media casi, cuando encontraron el pequeño puente que Arnold había indicado, inmediatamente todos se dispusieron a pasarlo pero cuando era el turno de Helga quien venía hasta el último, el puente flanqueo y se rompieron las cuerdas.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Helga! –Phoebe vio a su mejor amiga caer junto a un cabeza de balón que se encontraba ya casi al final del puente cuando este colapso.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto los alumnos de la PS 118, Eduardo, Simmons y algunos padres (Bob y el padre de Gerald) se iban encaminando hacia la selva, mientras los demás se quedaban con algunos alumnos y el director Wartz en el hotel.

-Bien niños no se separen –Dijo Simmons preocupado de llevar a más niños a la selva –Todavía pueden arrepentirse.

Los alumnos negaron, entre ellos iban Nadine, Harold, Sid y Stinky, Lila, Brainy y Edward, quienes se habían ofrecido a ir en búsqueda de sus compañeros, la primera por los insectos le fascinaban y realmente solo quería coleccionar más, los segundos por orgullo mal direccionado, pues se habían retado y el que no lo hiciera sería una gallina, y los tres últimos por un interés particular en alguno de los niños que desaparecieron y no querían dejarlos.

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque buscando a ciertos chicos sin saber el peligro que se avecinaba en la selva por un ser más peligroso que cualquier cosa que viviera en la selva.

.

.

.

-¡Helga! –Dijo Arnold quien ya había subido casi lo restante del puente -¡Dame tu mano! –La estiro lo más que pudo -¡Vamos!

-¡No alcanzo! –Helga alzo su mano para poder alcanzar a Arnold -¡Arnold no alcanzo!

Arnold la miro y vio por primera vez que aquella niña que siempre mostro fortaleza ahora mostraba miedo, se reflejaba en sus ojos el miedo atroz que tenía al caer a aquel precipicio, se estiro un poco más para poderla alcanzar….

-¡Arnold!

Helga vio con horror como la cuerda se iba rompiendo más y más, sin saber que sucedería, simplemente cerro los ojos para no ver más, sintiendo la mano de Arnold entrelazada en la suya pero sintiendo como caía el puente entre su otra mano.

-¡Arnold! ¡Helga! –Gerald salto para tomar el puente pero era demasiado pesado para un niño de su edad, Phoebe también trato de sujetarlo pero era demasiado pequeña para sostener a los tres por mucho tiempo.

Gerald no pudo sujetarlos y la cuerda se le fue resbalando por sus manos por el sudor y el peso, solo vio a su amigo caer junto a la chica rubia quien parecía haberse desmayado pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

-Sr. Simmons ya me canse y tengo hambre

-Harold no podemos detenernos o volver, tenemos que encontrar a tus compañeros –Dijo seriamente y no como siempre solía hablarles a sus alumnos

Harold simplemente siguió quejándose pero en voz baja, mientras Sid y Stinky se burlaban de él, Nadine coleccionaba cualquier insecto que veía por ahí.

-Debemos de encontrarlos Edward no podemos dejar tanto tiempo juntos a Arnold y a Helga

-Aun no entiendo dices que a Arnold no le gusta-gusta pero sin embargo no deben de estar juntos ¿Por qué?

-Bien la verdad es que yo le robe el crédito a Helga del poema que hizo que ganara este viaje para que Arnold estuviera feliz.

-¿Por qué quería venir aquí?

-La verdad no lo se ni me importa

-Que fría…

-¿Algún problema?

-Ahora entiendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por qué ningún chico se te acerca

-¿Y tú?

-Yo podre ser lo que quieras Lila pero no dejo de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás…

-No me hagas reír Edward por eso manipulas a tus novias para que te den dinero ¿no?

-Eso es otra historia que no tengo porque contarte

.

.

.

Arnold no sentía nada más que el aire fresco y la cálida mano que aun sujetaba en su mano, no sabía si debía abrir los ojos, pues temía que no pudiera, la caída había sido bastante alta, ¿Por qué no sentía dolor?

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, para darse de frente con una persona que lo miraba fijamente de ojos verdes, quien simplemente le sonreía. Inmediatamente se incorporó asustado para ver a más gente de ojos verdes ¿será posible?


	12. CAPITULO 12 LA ALDEA

_"No puede ser verdad ¿son los ojos verdes?"_ Arnold trataba de entender porque estaban esas personas enfrente de él, pero recordó a Helga, a quien todavía tenía con la mano entrelazada, inmediatamente se le acercó para ver si aún respiraba para su alivio así era.

-¿Helga?

-…

-Helga

-¿Ya estamos muertos?

-No Helga abre los ojos por favor

Helga poco a poco abrió los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar su vista a algún punto, aunque lo primero que vio fue a un Arnold preocupado demasiado cerca de ella, inmediatamente se incorporó y soltó su mano -¿Qué demonios sucedió Arnoldo?

-No lo sé, pero no estamos solos

Helga miro a aquellas personas que no les quitaban el ojo de encima, cosa que comenzó incomodar a la pequeña -¿Qué diablos les ocurre?

-Creo que son los ojos verdes

Uno de los extraños comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña para ellos, parecían discutir pues otros dos respondieron a lo que el otro había dicho.

-¡Oye tu ser niño milagro! –No era una pregunta al menos no le sonó como pregunta a Arnold, pero no entendía lo que decía _"Niño milagro, ¿yo?"_

Helga le toco el brazo para señalarle y el viera el monumento en el que estaban acostados, se percataron de que estaban en una enorme pelota de balón, con cabellos y una gorra parecida a la de él.

-¡Es imposible!

-Creo que te adoran por acá Arnoldo jajajaja –Dijo irónicamente pues pensaba en el altar que ella tenía en su habitación de Arnold dentro de su armario

-¡El ser el niño milagro! ¡Sí!

Todas las personas celebraron, para después acercarse a ellos y bajarlos de aquel balón para poder llevarlos al centro de la aldea y comenzar una danza.

Le ofrecieron un banquete y otras cosas a Arnold quien simplemente por cortesía lo aceptaba pero no entendía que sucedía, hasta que se cansó y decidió abrir su boca -¡Disculpen estoy buscando a mis padres! –Nadie le hizo caso

-Creo que no te hacen mucho caso cabeza de balón

-¡Disculpen saben ¿Dónde están Miles y Stella?!

-…

-Diablos –Helga iba a comenzar a gritar como normalmente lo hacía con sus compañeros pero….

-No se enojen, han esperado tanto al niño milagro que por eso no te ponen atención a lo que dices –Era un anciano el que hablaba pero con ojos de color verde intensamente –Hola Arnold que gusto verte de nuevo

-Perdón pero yo no….

-No me conoces, al menos eso tú crees pero nos conocimos cuando aún eras un bebe –Dijo sonriente –Escuche que buscas a Miles y Stella

-Si así es

-Ellos no están aquí

-¿Dónde están entonces?

-En realidad no sé si sigan con bueno…..no se…..si están vivos –Arnold sintió como un balde de agua fría al igual que Helga quien se acercó para colocarle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

-¿Por qué dice eso? –Helga decidió tomar esa conversación pues su amado estaba tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el anciano

-Bien porque fueron capturados por la sombra –Explico tranquilamente

-¿La sombra? –Ambos preguntaron con curiosidad

-Si hace tiempo regreso, cuando pensábamos que nuevamente el mal de sueño azotaba nuestra civilización

-¿Y no era eso?

-No Arnold pero desgraciadamente nos dimos cuenta tarde –Dijo afligido –Cuando la sombra ya estaba en nuestra aldea, obligándonos a salir de ahí y buscar otro lugar para vivir

-¿Por qué quería quedarse con…..?

-Pensó que ahí estaba el tesoro más preciado para nosotros –Dijo tranquilamente –El corazón de la aldea Arnold

-¿Lo consiguió?

-No, por eso temo que tiene a Miles y Stella, creo que siguen con vida y los usa para hallarnos –Se puso a caminar –Pero no hemos logrado encontrarlos ni tampoco Eduardo con quien tenemos contacto

Arnold no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero tenía que cerciorarse de que sus padres estaban vivos o muertos pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

.

.

.

-Arnold y Helga debieron caer cerca de la cascada debemos ir recorriéndola poco a poco para cerciorarnos de que están…..bien –Dijo evitando otra palabra que Gerald tampoco quería mencionar

-Bien vamos entonces –Le ofreció la mano para que ella la tomara

-Bien –Dijo sonrojándose al máximo pero tomando la mano de aquel joven apuesto que tanto le gustaba

.

.

.

-¡Helga!

Bob Pataki ya estaba al borde de la desesperación por no encontrar a su hija, pues temía que ella hubiera hecho aquel peligroso viaje dentro de aquella maldita jungla, porque aún se sentía opacada por su hermana Olga.

-Tranquilo Sr. Pataki los encontraremos

-No me diga que esté tranquilo Johanssen

-Solo trato de que…

-¡Pues no trate nada, mi hija está perdida estoy histérico! –Dijo amenazándolo con el puño

-Debemos tranquilizarnos todos –Simmons trato de acercarse pero la mirada furiosa de ambos padres lo hizo retroceder.

.

.

.

-Debo ir a rescatarlos

-Pero Arnold no sé si estén con vida o no

-Usted dijo que aún tiene la esperanza de que los padres del cabezón estén vivos ¿no?

-Si

-Pues bien entonces iremos al lugar donde este la sombra para acabar con ella ¿Qué le parece?

-No pueden, son muy jóvenes para…

-Entonces por lo menos deje que el cabeza de balón vaya para ver si están vivos o no sus padres ¿no cree que es lo mínimo que merece?

El jefe de la tribu que era con el que estaban hablando pareció meditarlo por un momento, después accedió a la petición de los niños pero con una condición.

-Irán con algunos de mis mejore guerreros ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Bien por ahora coman un poco y descansen –Dijo retirándose

Arnold solo se quedó ahí pensando en que tal vez hubiera una pequeña esperanza y que sus padres estarían pronto con él pues sabia y confiaba en que estuvieran vivos, mientras entraba a la choza donde se quedaría el para descansar se percató de aquel libro rosa que se le había caído a Helga aquel día.

Comenzó a hojearlo nuevamente, hasta que encontró un poema con sus iniciales, era demasiada coincidencia como para pensar que había otro Arnold que conocieran.

 _"Entonces, todo era verdad ¿no Helga?"_ pensó sonriendo al terminar de leer el poema de amor que esa pequeña niña había escrito con tanto amor " _Que estúpido fui, ¿Cómo pude pensar que había sido Lila?"_ pensó golpeándose mentalmente _"Soy un completo idiota por eso ella se enojó conmigo"_

Siguió leyendo pues una vez comenzado sus descubrimientos no podía parar e incluso dedujo que entonces aquel libro que encontraron aquella vez era de ella también, claro que idiota fue pues la única que choco con él había sido ella aquel día en el autobús y justo después fue cuando Gerald encontró el libro, las iniciales eran de ella al menos las que alcanzo a leer, porque…. _¡Claro ella le había roto aquella última página porque sabía que descubriría su secreto! ¡Que imbécil!_

Mientras tanto una pequeña niña solo estaba mirando la hermosura de la luna mientras pensaba que pronto habría cumplido su meta y que Arnold podría saber si sus padres estaban vivos o no, aunque si no lo estuvieran seria devastador para el pero por lo menos no viviría con la duda y ella estaría ahí para él, se lo prometió mentalmente no dejarlo hasta acabar esta misión.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **bien muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi fic espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero disfruten como los anteriores si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jeijejiej ;D se aceptan todo es bienvenido**

 **bueno nos leeremos en el proximo cap**

 **saludos**


	13. CAPITULO 13 LOS SHORTMAN

CAPITULO 13 LOS SHORTMAN

Arnold se encontraba con los soldados quienes lo acompañarían a buscar la guarida de la sombra, pues necesitaba, era preciso saber si sus padres…no quería pensar en lo peor pero tenía que saber.

-Bien ¿a qué hora nos vamos? –Una chica rubia estaba ya con su mochila al lado de él esperando alguna indicación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Helga?

-¿Cómo que a dónde Arnoldo? Pues contigo, vamos a ver esa maldita sombra y con suerte llegaremos a tiempo de regreso al hotel para ver las luchas –Dijo con mucha seguridad, que Arnold admiro pues el en el fondo temía, estaba asustado.

-Por supuesto que no, tú te quedas aquí a salvo –Dijo quitándole la mochila, lo que al principio tomo desprevenida a la niña

-¡Por supuesto que iré Arnoldo!

-¡No iras y se acabó esta discusión Helga! –La miro seriamente, no estaba jugando y Helga no lo había visto tan serio en toda su vida.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Helga bajo la mirada tristemente, pensando que tal vez Arnold no la quería cerca de él, que ya se había hartado de ella, por lo que molesta tomo la decisión de irse de ahí, pero….

-Helga –Tomo su mano –No pienses cosas que no…es solo que… -Se sonrojo, pues sabía que la rubia ya no le desagradaba, en realidad nunca le desagrado, siempre admiro a Helga por su fortaleza y por su seguridad, por luchar por algo, pero no se había dado cuenta del gran cariño que sentía por ella, hasta hace unas semanas, para ser más exactos después de lo de industrias futuro…

-Arnold….

-Esta vez no me interrumpas –Dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios –Lo que sucede es que…..yo no quiero que nada malo te pase…por eso no quiero que vengas, ¿entiendes? Trato de protegerte Helga

Helga lo miro sorprendida, en toda su vida, al menos durante sus 9 años de vida, siempre quiso que alguien la protegiera y sentirse protegida, pero no recordaba en que ocasión lo hicieron sus padres realmente, al menos de la manera en que él lo hacía en ese momento o en otros en los que estuvieron en peligro.

-Pero yo puedo ayudarte Arnold –Dijo ella esperanzada a que entendiera a que se refería y que podía ser de utilidad –Quiero acompañarte…. –Dijo sonrojándose

Arnold la miro con ternura –No, perdóname pero no me arriesgare….Helga eres una niña maravillosamente dulce y tierna, muy especial para mí –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse e irse a donde estaban los guerreros, dejando a Helga confundida y sonrojada.

 _"¿Acaso fue una declaración?"_ Pensó emocionada " _No niña no te creas cosas en tu cabeza que no son"_ se dio una abofeteada mental _"Pero si cree que me daré por vencida está muy equivocado"_ tomo su mochila y fue a esconderse

.

.

.

-Gerald creo que hemos caminado en círculos ¿no te parece? –Dijo la asiática mientras cansada tomaba asiento en una roca

-No lo sé Phoebs tal vez tienes razón, ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo los hallaremos?

-No lo sé –Dijo la chica comenzando a llorar

-Calma Phoebe los hallaremos –Dijo rodeándola con un brazo

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos de los arbustos, ambos se pusieron en pie y vieron con horror a unos hombres con capas rojas acercarse, por lo que comenzaron a correr….

-¡Vamos Phoebs!

Los hombres gritaron y comenzaron a ir detrás de ellos, comenzando la persecución que no duro mucho pues después de unos cuantos metros otros hombres idénticos salieron de sorpresa y los atraparon….

-¡Suéltenla!

-¡Silencio niño extraño!

-¡Déjenos en paz!

-Niño milagro ¿será?

Gerald se quedó sorprendido pues no sabía a qué se refería, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que estos hombres no eran de fiar y mucho menos eran pertenecientes a la aldea de ojos verdes que su amigo menciono…

.

.

.

-¡Por dios hasta cuando encontraremos a los niños!

-Tranquilícese Sr. Pataki no creo que hayan llegado tan lejos

-¡Claro como no son sus hijos!

-¡Por favor Pataki a mí también me preocupan los niños, además de que ellos para mí son muy especiales y son como mi familia, así que haga el favor de no ponernos histéricos a todos!

Toda la clase se quedó impactada pues el Sr. Simmons nunca les había hablado de aquella manera y mucho menos gritado por lo que Bob Pataki sorprendido decidió guardar silencio….

-Vaya no pensaba que el Sr. Simmons pudiera gritar de aquella manera

-La verdad es que es algo muy extraño, seguramente es porque el padre de Helga lo sacó de quicio con algo que haya dicho.

-Oye Lila, ¿Por qué te cae mal Helga?

-No tengo porque decirlo ¿o sí?

-Bueno creí que después de lo que….ha pasado….sabes tú….yo –Dijo sonriendo

-Por favor Edward no me gustas, me gustas, solo me gustas pero no para andar contigo ¿entiendes?

-Creo –Dijo el niño confundido

.

.

.

-Bien Arnold, según nosotros aquella cueva es donde está la sombra

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces que esperamos?

-No podemos entrar ahí

-¿Por qué?

-La sombra…

-No le tengo miedo

-Pero…. –En ese momento vieron algo que hizo que definitivamente decidiera ir a aquella cueva, Gerald y Phoebe estaban siendo llevados a aquella cueva.

-¡Gerald! ¡Phoebe!

-¡Cállate ¿estás loco?! –El guardia lo tomo y se escondió junto con el

Una chica quien estaba escondida también vio con horror como sus amigos eran llevados a esa cueva -¡Oh no Phoebs! –Dijo tapándose con sus manos la boca para no ser escuchada

-¡Oh mi pobre amiga Phoebe! Yo soy la única culpable de que estés ahora en peligro, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que pedirte que vinieras? Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, ahora por mi culpa podrías morir, ¡Ay no que estoy diciendo! Tengo que ayudarte….aguanta….

En ese momento escucho el ruido de alguien conocido por lo que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con…

-¿Brainy? ¿Qué demonios….?

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba ya cerca de aquella cueva, donde ingresaron a sus amigos hace algunos minutos, se percato de que había una pequeña abertura en la cueva donde solo había barrotes improvisados, se asomo y para su sorpresa hallo algo que le hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón….

-¿Mama? ¿Papa? –Susurro y de pronto se encontró con unos ojos verdes como los de el y unos castaños quienes al verlo quedaron sorprendidos

-¡¿Arnold?!

.

.

.

-Bien Brainy tenemos que ir a aquella cueva ¿recuerdas lo que te dije verdad?

-S….Si…..Helga –Dijo con su respiración entrecortada por su asma

-Bien por favor no quiero que te pase nada, ya suficiente tengo con una carga de culpa, como para cargar otra, recuerda si algo pasa, te escabulles como siempre lo haces para espiarme ¿bien?

-Si

.

.

.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?

-Vine a buscarlos…..yo….es…que… -Arnold comenzó a sollozar el haberlos encontrado sanos y salvos había sido una máxima felicidad para el que no podía guardar más su emoción, quería abrazarlos –Tengo que entrar, yo….en un momento lo hare…

-Por supuesto que no hijo –Miles se acercó –Debes irte

"¿Qué?" pensó tristemente

-¡Hey ¿Qué están haciendo Shortman?!

Miles se dió la vuelta inmediatamente para ocultar la ventana, para que no pudieran ver a Arnold pero….

-¡Suéltame!

-¿creías que no me daría cuenta? –Dijo la sombra –Ahora si me dirás lo que deseo o comenzare con una masacre de Shortman jajajaja –Dijo riéndose

Miles miro con impotencia como sujetaban a su pequeño hijo, que tanto amaba, que pese a todos estos años sin verlo, era una esperanza para él y su esposa, que él estaba a salvo, su pequeño estaba a salvo y que tal vez algún día lograrían verlo, pero nunca pensó que estarían en esta situación….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews y una enorme disculpa por haber tardado un poco en la actualizacion de mis fics pero he estado presionada de trabajao pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste ;D**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **muchas gracias por tus reviews espero te guste el nuevo capitulo :D**

 **keiluchis muchas gracias por tu review y claro que seguire subiendo ;D**

 **Chiryta** **muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **Marauder Luck** **muchas gracias pro tu review espero sigas disfrutando de mi historia ;D**

 **anitha hola muchas graciias por tu review jejeje espero que la sigas disfrutando jejeje :D XD**

 **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites XD**

 **saludos y lindo dia besitos :D**


	14. CAPITULO 14 LA SOMBRA

-¡Suéltalo!

-Bien si quieres que lo suelte Miles, entonces has lo que te digo

-No sé dónde está la joya de los ojos verdes, solo sabemos que se llama el corazón

-Pero debes saber dónde está la aldea ¿cierto?

-La aldea la destruiste hace mucho

-Bien como veo que no llegaremos a ningún lado –Dijo la sombra acercándose a Arnold, quien acababa de ingresar con los guardias que lo traían agarrado de las manos

-¡Suéltenme!

-Veo que el pequeño Shortman es igual de necio que sus padres –La sombra se acercó un poco más –Quédate quieto niño

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy la sombra y la soberana del mal, pronto seré el gobernante de todo el mundo, por lo que te sugiero que te inclines ante mí

-No

-Niño terco, espero que esto te aliente a hacerlo –Hizo una seña y….

-¡Gerald! ¡Phoebe!

-¿Arnold? –Ambos chicos que estaba al otro lado de la cueva, en una celda lo miraron aliviados

-¿Y Helga? –Phoebe no pudo aguantar sabe de su amiga

-Ella está bien, tranquila

-¿Helga? Es alguien especial para ti ¿no Arnold?

-No –Respondió rápidamente

-¿Seguro?

-Si además ella ya se fue

-Pero puedo mandar a buscarla

-Dudo que la encuentre

-No lo creo, yo hice que todo el juego de ajedrez se acomodara, para que yo hiciera mi jaque mate –La sombra sonrió

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Hay Miles, que desde hace mucho yo observe a Arnold y sabia cuanto anhelaba verlos por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para traerlo a San Lorenzo, cuando llego me encargue de que ese concurso de literatura fuera exactamente en Hillwood para incluir la primaria PS118

-¿Qué? –Arnold lo miraba confundido

-Si yo planee todo, quería que ganaras a como diera lugar, admito que me asuste cuando por tus impertinencias Helga ya no quiso ayudarte pero…nunca subestimes a la gente, gracias a ella mi jaque mate está cerca pues por su culpa están aquí jajajaja –La sombra dio la media vuelta

-¿Cómo sabe que yo hice que ella se molestara y que no accediera a ayudarme?

-Porque mi querido Arnold, yo era el que vivía en ese cuarto de Susent Arms, Mi nombre ahí era…

-Sr. Smith -Completo Arnold

-Si así es

.

.

.

Helga estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado decir Arnold a aquella dichosa sombra, de que ella no era nadie especial ni importante para él.

" _¿Por qué entonces tu afán de protegerme? ¿Por qué esa extraña declaración? O no fue eso"_ pensaba molesta, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos

-Hel…Helga –Brainy la miraba para poder saber si ahora debían dejar escapar las bombas que ella traía de gas para jugar bromas a sus compañeros como solía hacerlo

Dudo por un momento pero decidió que era mejor prepararse, por lo que le hizo la seña a Brainy para que se preparara.

.

.

.

-Bueno después de todo, hice que vinieras porque tal vez tu eres la clave para encontrar lo que tanto anhelo y si no haces lo que digo te iras al infierno junto con tus padres

Arnold lo miraba aun desafiante pero no podía evitar sentir miedo –Yo no sé dónde está el corazón de los ojos verdes

-Pero si donde se esconden actualmente ¿no?

-No, no los he visto….

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo puedo ver tus pensamientos! ¡Y veo que me estas mintiendo en ambas cosas!

-¿Qué?

-Si te sorprende niñito, veo claramente que estuviste en la aldea de los ojos verdes y que esa tal Helga es muy especial para ti aunque lo niegues

-¿Quién te dice que la mente no miente?

-No lo creo amigo

La sombra se acercó poco a poco a Arnold quien se encontraba inmóvil por dos guardias –Tendrás que morir niño milagro

.

.

.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la selva.

-¡Bien niños aquí acamparemos!

-Sr. Simmons

-¿Qué ocurre Lila?

-Brainy no esta

-¿Qué?

-Perfecto lo que necesitábamos otro niño perdido –Comentaba Bob

-Primero que nada hay que conservar la c…

-¡Aaaah!

Unos guardias de la sombra salieron de los arbustos, por lo que los niños comenzaron a correr por todos lados huyendo de estos, mientras los padres de familia que iban junto con Simmons trataban de retenerlos para que no alcanzaran a los niños

.

.

.

-¡Ahora! –Grito Helga

Brainy y ella lanzaron las bombas de gas antes de que la sombra se acercara por completo a Arnold quien junto a sus padres aprovecharon la distracción al igual que Phoebs y Gerald quienes rápidamente salieron junto con los Shortman

-¡Atrápenlos! –Gritaba coléricamente la sombra

Todos salieron de la cueva pero….de pronto todo se nublo y comenzó a llegar guardias que comenzaron a acorralar a todos los chicos, junto con los que venían persiguiendo.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Demonios, para el otro...! –No termino la frase Gerald pues del otro lado había más y….

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por tardarme ya procurare no hacerlo, por si gustan estar al pendiente estare actualizando mis historias por lo menos de lunes a viernes para que puedan disfrutarlas ;D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todo por sus hermosos reviews y si les gusta no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 EL CORAZON DE ARNOLD

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Ahora qué?! –Arnold la miro sorprendido y molesto

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Helga lo miro molesta pues aún no se le olvidaba lo que él dijo a la sombra

-¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Salvando tu vida cabeza de balón!

-¡Te pedí que esperaras en la aldea Helga! ¡¿Por qué eres tan necia?!

-¡El necio eres tú!

-¡¿Por qué demonios no entendiste que….?!

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear! –Gerald los miro furiosos -¡¿Qué acaso no ven que estamos todos acorralados?!

Helga observo a su alrededor y se percató que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ahí, incluyendo a su padres, quien después de proteger a algunos chicos, la miro y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Helga mi niña! –La abrazo mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Helga solo lo miro impresionada -¿estás bien?

-Si…Bo…papa –Respondió sorprendida

-Debemos irnos de aquí –Miles tomo a Arnold de los hombros –Ahora –Miro a los demás –Los adultos haremos espacio para que los niños huyan ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si!

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Los adultos se fueron contra los guardias que estaban obstruyendo el paso, y los niños comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque que los llevaría a la cascada si no mal recordaba Arnold pero no podía irse…no sin sus padres.

Gerald también miraba con horror como su padre peleaba con uno de los guardias, para que no siguiera a los niños…

Helga observaba al gran Bob pelear también, mientras igual de dudosa que sus otros dos compañeros de clase sin saber bien si irse o no de aquel lugar, a sabiendas de que su padre estaba en peligro.

-¡No dejen escapar a los niños, ineptos! –La sombra había salido por fin de la cueva

-¡Váyanse! –Gritaba Stella

Los niños la miraron dudosos aun, Phoebe tomo a Gerald de la mano haciéndolo correr pues estaban bastante cerca de la cueva, Helga reacciono y comenzó a correr aun contra su voluntad.

-¡Arnold vete! –Miles estaba siendo sujetado por unos guardias

Arnold iba a ayudarlo pero… alguien lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr a una dirección contraria, no se detuvo la persona ni tampoco el, pues le había sorprendido aquel acto.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito al momento en el que estaban entre los arboles

-¡No! ¡Cállate!

-¡Basta Helga! –Se zafo del agarre de la chica, quien se detuvo y lo miro molesta

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-¡¿Cuál es el tuyo?! ¡¿Qué no te importa que nuestros padres estén ahí?!

-¡Claro que si Arnoldo! –Le reprocho mirándolo con ojos llorosos -¡No eres el único que dejo a sus padres ahí!

Arnold la miro sorprendido –Lo lamento Helga…

-No importa, si te jale fue porque la sombra te quiere a ti, piensa que lo puedes guiar al tesoro de los ojos verdes

-Ni siquiera mis padres han visto ese tesoro

-Lo sé, pero él no entiende eso Arnold, tus padres solo querían protegerte

-Lo sé –Observo más detenidamente a la joven y se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo sangrando -¡Te lastimaste!

-¿Qué? –Ella miro hacia donde el niño había señalado, fue hasta entonces que comenzó a sentir el dolor -¡Oh! Debió ser con alguna rama

-Tal vez –Se rompió un pedazo de su camisa, para después acercarse a la rubia, quien lo miraba sorprendida por su atención y detalle de romper su camisa solo para curarla –Listo –Dijo amarrando el pedazo de camisa alrededor de la herida, después de limpiarla con la misma –Así no te sangrara mas

-Gracias, pero…no….tenias –Murmuro avergonzada

-Si tenía que hacerlo, Helga….me importas –Susurro mientras le tomaba la mano –Vamos a buscar a los demás ¿sí?

-Si –Le sonrió dulcemente, para él fue la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez le haya visto en sus hermosos labios, por lo que también le sonrió tiernamente

.

.

.

-¡Vayan por el cabeza de balón y por esa chiquilla rubia! ¡Los quiero aquí ahora!

Los guardias solo hicieron una rápida reverencia y salieron detrás de los jóvenes, después de someter a los padres y al profesor.

-Pronto veremos quien ganara Miles –Comento la sombra viéndolo a los ojos –Tu mismo hijo me entregara a los ojos verdes, ya veras

-No lo sabe, él es solo un niño

-Entonces dímelo tú, o tal vez quieras que mate a tu esposa e hijo, frente a tus ojos

-De verdad no lo sabemos, tú sabes perfectamente bien que cuando llegaste a la aldea y ellos huyeron, nosotros no supimos más de ellos pues nos llevaste a esa cueva.

-Lo sé, ¿porque crees que ella sigue viva?

Miles solo lo miró molesto mientras esta sonreía con más ganas, se dio la vuelta y espero pacientemente.

.

.

.

-Creo que corrieron hacia esa dirección –Helga miro a los árboles y en efecto vio a sus compañeros ocultos en los arbustos pero antes de que pudiera hablarles –Mi….

-Los tenemos –Helga sintió como la elevaban por el aire, percatándose de que Arnold también era elevado del suelo, rápidamente los ojos verdes cruzaron con los azules, con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, mientras estos sonreían y se los llevaban de regreso

-¡Oh no! –Susurro Phoebe oculta con los demás en los arbustos

-Arnold –Gerald miraba atemorizado la escena. –Debemos ir por ellos

-Si

-¿Están locos? Casi nos matan –Harold aun respiraba entrecortadamente

-Sí, esos tipos son muy fuertes –Sid estaba temblando de miedo al recordar como los seguían –Y rápidos

-Bien si no quieren venir par de gallinas, yo iré, si alguien desea acompañarme adelante –Gerald se puso de pie con Phoebe, cuando unos ojos verdes se posaron en los ojos de aquel chico afroamericano

-Ayudaremos –Murmuro el jefe de la tribu

.

.

.

-¡Suéltenme!

-¡Arnold que bueno que regresaron! –La sombra lo miro sonriendo triunfante –Bájenlo ¿Qué pasa con sus modales chicos?

Bajaron a Arnold quien rápidamente fue sentado en el pasto, se dispusieron a bajar a Helga pero…

-A ella no la bajen, se ve que es demasiado astuta

-¡Vaya que buen ojo hermano!

-Que bella jovencita ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, zopenco?

-Veo que eres una niña maleducada, pero no se puede pedir mucho a alguien que es completamente ignorada por su familia y por el amor ¿verdad? –Le sonrió burlonamente, Helga solo palideció ante aquella afirmación

-¡Estás loco viejo!

-Helga yo te conozco

-¿Cómo sabe mi….?

La sombra rio estruendosamente –Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿cierto?

Helga se quedó en silencio viéndola con desconfianza y un poco de miedo, la sombra se acercó a ella e indico que la soltaran, la tomo de la mano y se agacho para quedar a su altura, Helga solo lo miro desconfiada -¿Quieres saber que más se de ti?

-No lo creo hermano –Aparto su mano de la sombra

-No seas grosera niña –La tomo por la fuerza de la mano y Helga comenzó a forcejear por lo que Arnold quiso intervenir

-¡Déjala!

-Vaya, querido Arnold ¿acaso te importa?

Arnold y Helga cruzaron miradas, el primero molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo y la segunda sorprendida porque Arnold gritara que la soltara, ¿acaso….?

-Yo…

-Claro que te importa, que pregunta tonta hice –Sonrió mientras sacaba un cuchillo -¿Qué pasaría si yo…?

-¡Detente!

-¿Me dirás dónde están?

-Yo…no lo sé –Arnold bajo la mirada

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Basta ya hermano, el no miente! –Helga se soltó de su agarre

-Vamos querida, si tu deseas puedo darte una familia que te ponga atención solo a ti y…. –Miro a Arnold –Un Arnold que si te amé como tú lo amas

Arnold miro sorprendido a Helga, quien bajo la mirada avergonzada, no entendía porque aquel hombre sabía tanto de ella.

 _"¿Cómo se atreve?"_ pensaba molesta y avergonzada sin querer ver a Arnold

-Jajajaja niños –Murmuro –Serias una magnifica gobernante a mi lado, dulzura, tienes un espíritu fuerte, aunque aún seas una niña

Helga lo miro molesta e hizo la peor estupidez de su vida tal vez, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la sombra, quien cayó de bruces hacia atrás.

Arnold al ver lo que había hecho se fue hacia ella para que ambos comenzaran a correr para huir de aquel lugar pero…

-¡Niña estúpida! –Avanzo hacia ella furioso

-¡No!

-¡Bien terminare con ambos no me importa! –Arnold se había puesto al lado de Helga, pero segundos antes de que la sombra llegara, Helga se abalanzo sobre esta para alejarla de Arnold, rodaron por unos minutos hasta que Arnold vio con horror como el cuerpo de Helga era aventado a un lado por la sombra con….

 _"Esto no es verdad"_ pensaba desesperado mientras veía como a Helga cayendo con una mancha de sangre en su ropa _"¿Por qué….? ¡No!"_ se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y dejo escapar un grito desgarrador por todo San Lorenzo, lo cual hizo temblar la tierra….

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando mi historia, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado ;D**_

 _ **saludos y disculpen la demora :D :( espero que lo disfruten ;D**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA BATALLA

-¡Nooo! –De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras el gran grito de Arnold se escuchaba por todo San Lorenzo, en aquel momento el aire azotaba con toda su fuerza y la tormenta comenzó.

-Arno...ld –Helga lo miro tristemente –Yo…

-Todo va a estar bien, tranquila –Decía mientras la abrazaba y las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas

-¡Helga! –Bob había recuperado el conocimiento y no alcanzaba a ver muy bien por el aire que azotaba fuertemente y la lluvia que estaba sobre ellos, pero sabía que su hija no estaba bien, el corazón se lo decía

-Helga ¿Por qué?

Helga enfoco su vista en la de él, antes de que se dejara vencer por la oscuridad que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella –Porque…yo…te…a… -No pudo más y cerró los ojos

-¿Helga? –Arnold la sacudía, mientras comenzaban a salir nuevas lágrimas –Yo también te amo –En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era el jefe de los ojos verdes

-Arnold

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te daré una nueva oportunidad

-¿Qué?

-Retrocederé el tiempo, pero esta vez tienes que ser más rápido, tienes que salvarla si es lo que deseas, si no ahora puedes derrotar a la sombra

-¡Quiero salvarla!

-Eso pensé –Arnold lo miro sorprendido al ver que el jefe de la tribu sacaba una roca y todo se tornaba color verde, dejo de mirar todo y de pronto se encontraba nuevamente de pie al otro lado de la escena donde la sombra estaba cerca de Helga.

Vamos querida, si tu deseas puedo darte una familia que te ponga atención solo a ti y…. –Miro a Arnold –Un Arnold que si te amé como tú lo amas

Helga bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero él la miraba no sorprendido por los sentimientos de la rubia, sino porque el anciano lo había hecho, lo regreso en el tiempo y ahora debía protegerla.

 _"_ _¿Cómo se atreve?"_ pensaba molesta y avergonzada sin querer ver a Arnold

-Jajajaja niños –Murmuro –Serias una magnifica gobernante a mi lado, dulzura, tienes un espíritu fuerte, aunque aún seas una niña

Arnold vio mientras corría como Helga levantaba su puño para dárselo en la cara a la sombra, lo cual provocaría todo lo demás, llego a tiempo y detuvo el puño.

-No lo hagas

Helga lo miro sorprendida y la sombra se dio la vuelta al escuchar al chico cerca de donde ellos se encontraba, vio burlonamente la escena -¿Acaso ibas a golpearme niña? Jajajaja si que tienes agallas

-Ahora veras –Murmuro antes de avanzar pero Arnold no se lo permitió la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia él.

-No lo hagas –La miro seriamente por lo que ella solo lo miro sorprendida, mientras trataba de descifrar porque no quería que se le lanzara a la sombra, era obvio que no era fuerte pero tampoco era una debilucha

-¿Por qué?

-Por…mi…por favor

-Yo…

-Bien querido es hora, entrégame el corazón de los ojos verdes o ella morirá –Tomo a Helga de la mano y la jalo pero…

-¡No lo harás!

La tierra comenzó a temblar, haciendo un gran hoyo en medio de la sombre y Helga, haciendo caer a esta al otro lado sana y salva, Arnold miraba furioso a la sombra quien miraba asombrado lo que sucedía

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Soy yo –Dijo Arnoldo mirándolo

-Imposible

Arnold sonrió –No te diré nada acerca de algo que ni siquiera tengo la menor idea

-Pero tú sabes dónde están, lo vi

-Sí, pero ¿crees que te lo diré?

-Si no lo haces la matare

-Atrévete y veras quien perderá

La sombra dejo escapar un rugido de exasperación, mientras tomaba un bastón que tenía forma de una gran serpiente, hizo un movimiento y de inmediato unas víboras cayeron sobre ellos.

-¡Arnold!

-¡Helga!

Helga miraba a Arnold quien tampoco se movía, al igual que ella estaba sorprendido

 _"_ _Ahora ¿Qué hare?"_ pensaba mientras miraba alrededor

-Bueno querida, creo que tú puedes salvarlos

-¿Yo?

-Sí, si me dices donde están, los dejare irse

Helga lo miro sorprendida -¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

La sombra desato a los adultos –Es una prueba, ahora dímelo

-Helga, no…

-No lo se

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito molesta la sombra – ¡Ahora veras!

En ese momento salieron varios ojos verdes atacando a los guardias y a las serpientes, que comenzaron a moverse fuertemente bajo los pies de los niños.

Comenzaron los golpes y batalla entre los guardias de la sombra contra los hombres verdes y los niños de la PS118, donde inmediatamente los padres y el profesor Simmons se unieron.

En cuanto pudieron Arnold y Helga fueron hacia los demás para ayudarlos, comenzaron a arrojar rocas a los guardias de la sombra.

-¡Por todos los cielos atrápenlos! ¡Son unos cuantos niños cobardes! –Gritaba la sombra al ver a algunos hombres huir del lugar

La sombra se acercó a ellos y de inmediato visualizo a la rubia que estaba al lado del niño milagro y en un descuido la tomó del brazo para llevársela.

-¡Suéltame estúpido!

-¡Bien si no desean que muera, no me sigan!

-¡Helga!

Arnold quiso salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero la sombra lanzo una llamarada de fuego ardiente provocando que nadie pudiera pasar por el camino y este comenzó a consumirse rápidamente por las hojas.

-¡Helga! ¡Mi niña!

-Debemos ir por ella –Phoebe trataba de ver a su amiga pero ya no se alcanzaba a ver ni rastro de ella ni de la sombra

-Iré por ella –Arnold comenzó a correr

-¡Arnold! –Sus padres vieron a su hijo adentrarse un poco entre los arboles –Debemos ir por ellos

-Iremos todos

-¡No! –Miles miro a todos los demás –Mejor vayan por ayuda para apagar el fuego de la selva –Nosotros iremos

-Yo iré con ustedes, también mis guardias –El jefe de la tribu se adelantó para que lo vieran por primera vez Miles y Stella, quienes le sonrieron y asintieron

Salieron detrás del niño milagro para evitar a como diera lugar que la sombra se saliera con la suya y además pudiera lastimar a un ser inocente.

.

.

.

-¡Déjala!

-¡No niño estúpido! ¿Por qué lo haría?

Helga se encontraba en manos de la sombra, las cuales eran pálidas y huesudas, por un momento un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Arnold, al verla ahí, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida y sus ojos….eran…

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Le daré una mejor vida, lejos de ti y su familia –Sonrió malvadamente

-¡No!

-¡No te me ace….! –La sombra quedo inmóvil mientras sentía la tierra temblar y el cielo nublarse anunciando una tormenta, donde destellaban los truenos que uno impacto de repente en ella, haciendo soltar a Helga, quien cayo suavemente al suelo, como si el viento la cubriera.

Arnold tranquilo de verla a salvo, fijo nuevamente su mirada a la sombra y vio como este cayo por la barranca detrás de él, quiso evitarlo pero cuando se asomó ya no había nadie.

-Tranquilo hijo, se ha ido –El jefe de la tribu se acercó a él, quien inmediatamente se tranquilizó y vio a Helga, quien se encontraba aun inconsciente

-¿Helga?

-Tranquilo, hijo, ella está bien –Comento su mama al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo

Arnold dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

-La llevare –Miles la tomo en brazos para llevarla hacia donde estaba el resto –Vamos –Dijo feliz mirando a su hijo

Arnold y los demás siguieron a Miles, quien llevaba a Helga en brazos, mientras el cabeza de balón se preguntaba.

"¿En verdad se fue?"

-Si Arnold de verdad se fue –Susurro el jefe de la tribu sonriendo –Gracias a ti y a Helga

Arnold solo se sonrojo ante las palabras tú y ella, pero de igual le sonrió, mientras seguían caminando.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 LA DECISION DE ARNOLD

Todos en la gran aldea de los ojos verdes celebraban la derrota de la sombra, los padres y los demás, disfrutaban de la aldea, todos alababan a los dos jóvenes que gracias a su amor habían logrado vencer a la sombra, Arnold aun no entendía porque el jefe de la tribu se encargaba de distribuir este hecho con todos los demás.

Todos estaban en la gran fiesta pero el solo se dedicaba a ver hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba aun una joven rubia que al parecer seguía dormida, estaba realmente preocupado pero confiaba en sus padres.

-Arnold

Arnold volteo inmediatamente a ver quién le hablaba, era una joven de cabello negro y tez morena, con grandes ojos verdes y parecía tener 9 años o 8 tal vez pero no más.

-¿Si?

-Ya puedes pasar a verla –Murmuro un poco molesta y de mal modo –Por cierto soy Sonia

-Muchas gracias –Comento y se puso de pie rápidamente para ir hacia la cabaña, sin siquiera hacer caso al saludo, no por descortés, sino porque realmente estaba preocupado por Helga.

Cuando entro encontró a Helga un poco sonrojada y su madre sonriéndole dulcemente, al verlo se disculpó y se fue de ahí para dejarlos solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien cabeza de balón ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera? No paso realmente nada, ese zopenco no era tan listo

Arnold solo sonrió –Me alegra que estés bien

-Si bueno, no importa como sea

Arnold se acercó a ella, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de la niña -¿quieres dar un paseo?

-Claro, digo porque no Arnoldo, además estoy cansada de estar aquí, así que vamos antes de que regrese Bob

Caminaron por el sendero de la selva pero sin alejarse de la aldea de los ojos verdes, hasta llegar a donde se podía apreciar mejor el hermoso paisaje que les ofrecía la naturaleza, en una hermosa puesta de sol.

-Helga…

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy viendo la puesta de sol y desde aquí se ve mejor –Dijo la rubia tomando asiento para observar mejor la puesta de sol que la había dejado fascinada con el hermoso contraste que hacía con la cascada que se distinguía a lo lejos y con las hojas verdes de los árboles, había tomado siento en el tronco que había ahí.

-No Helga –Tomo asiento a su lado y le tomo su mano, ante este acto la rubia se sonrojo inmediatamente -¿Por qué hiciste el poema en mi nombre? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Para qué zopenco? Además creo que te gusto más pensar que Lila lo había hecho ¿no?

-No Helga, la verdad es que en el fondo siempre supe o tuve la esperanza de que lo habías hecho tú…

-Bueno y si lo hice ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… _-"Rayos ¿ahora qué? Esto es igual que la vez que…"_

-Dime la verdad, Helga

Suspiro profundamente " _No tengo opción"_

-Arnold creo que ya sabes eso ¿no?

Los ojos azules chocaron contra los verdes esmeralda, quien le sonría pues solo deseaba confirmar las cosas, sin decir nada se fue acercando poco a poco sin despegar sus ojos sin los de la de ella, estaban a centímetros de los labios de ella.

-Helga… -La vio sonrojada totalmente, sonrió ante este acto "Se ve hermosa" –Me gustas mucho, bueno… -Sentía la respiración de ella –Te amo

Helga abrió rápidamente los ojos pero enseguida los cerro, al sentir los labios de Arnold, fue un suave tierno, dulce e inocente entre ellos, Arnold coloco su mano en la mejilla de Helga, quien solamente apretó suavemente la mano de Arnold, siguieron así hasta que…

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Gerald se encontraba detrás de ellos, ambos sonrojados se separaron y miraron a Gerald quien solo los miraba pícaramente, ambos comenzaron a excusarse pero no lograban completar ninguna frase.

-¿Eh? Nosotros…es que… -Helga sonrojada solo se sonrojo más al ver que Gerald le guiñaba el ojo

-Bueno…yo…

-Cálmense –Sonrió pícaramente –Yo solo vine a decirte Arnold que tus padres te están buscando

-Bien, ahora iré –Dijo rápidamente pues después de la vergüenza, se molestó con su amigo por interrumpirlos –Ahora voy Gerald –Dijo haciéndole señales para que los dejara solos

-Bien…me voy –Dijo sonriente

Gerald dio media vuelta para alejarse de ellos, pero iba con paso lentos, tal vez estaba esperando a que su amigo lo alcanzara en unos minutos.

-Arnold yo…

-Shhh, Helga me gustas mucho –Dijo mirándola a los ojos –Te quiero –La beso

Helga correspondió el beso con mucho gusto

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie mientras le ofrecía una mano

-Claro –Tomo su mano

Sin darse cuenta de que una segunda persona los había observado, ambos rubios se alejaron tomados de la mano, ambos sonrojados y en su mundo, la rubia pensando que tal vez esto sería un sueño pero esperaba no despertar nunca, el rubio sintiéndose por primera vez feliz pues en ese momento nada sería más perfecto, encontró a sus padres y encontró a la dueña del poema y de su corazón, pues si esa rubia era la dueña de su corazón, la que siempre estuvo ahí, la que nunca lo abandono, la que estuvo ahí cuidándolo como su ángel de la guardia sin esperar nada a cambio.

Cuando llegaron al campamento Arnold fue directamente con sus padres, mientras Helga fue con su padre quien estaba realmente desesperado y estrangulando al Sr. Simmons.

-Arnold

-¿Qué sucede papa?

Arnold miro a sus padres confusos, tenían una cara nostálgica.

-Arnold hijo, lo que sucede es que….

.

.

.

Helga estaba con su padre, quien estaba en un manojo de nervios y de furia, al parecer le había afectado la desaparición de ella.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Criminal Helga, no puedo creer que me hagas esto!

-¡Cálmate Bob! Estoy bien, mírame

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, Helga! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¡Ya papa! No lo vuelvo a hacer ¿De acuerdo?

-Es que hija, me asuste tanto, no quiero perderte

Helga solo lo miro sorprendido sin poder creer lo que veía, el gran Bob Pataki estaba llorando de angustia, se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente, para así demostrarle que ahí estaba y que no se movería.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba con Gerald dentro de la cabaña, estaba muy indeciso y no sabía que hacer…

-¿Qué hago?

-Vaya viejo es complicado

-Pero…es que…

-Es por ella ¿no?

-No solo eso…también están mis abuelos, ustedes…yo

-Debes decidir Arnold

-La verdad es que….aunque me duele –Arnold miro al cielo –Tomare esta decisión, la que desea mi corazón, aunque eso signifique…

" _Aunque signifique alejarme de ti…"_ pensó para sí mismo

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D no hay limites**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 RETORNO

Arnold estaba con una niña rubia tomado de la mano mientras ambos veían la cascada por donde hace algunos días habían caído, era hora de volver a casa, aun cuando le doliera la separación debía aceptar que era lo mejor para su amado cabeza de balón.

-Prometo que volveré lo más rápido a…

-No te preocupes, Arnoldo, disfruta a tus padres por favor

-Claro que eso hare te lo prometo

Helga lo miro sonriente, pues había logrado su propósito con el que había escrito aquel poema.

-Espero que estés más unido a ellos ahora que pasaran un tiempo juntos, como la familia que eran y que debieron ser

-Yo también y…Helga no te preocupes, los problemas en tu casa se solucionaran estoy seguro

-Eso espero cabeza de balón

-Extrañare eso y esto también… -Le robo un beso dulce y suave de sus labios, sin dejar que ella reaccionara

Helga sonrió ante este acto y correspondió el beso para después quedarse viendo a Arnold sonrojada

-También extrañare verte sonrojada

-Yo también lo extrañare, Arnold –Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla sonrojada de Helga, sin poder contenerla

Arnold le acaricio suavemente mientras limpiaba la lagrima de la niña –Lamento tener que quedarme, si…

-No Arnold, está bien, además yo quiero que te quedes con tus padres

-Bien pero… -Le enseño un collar en forma de corazón y con una hermosa piedra verde –Es un amuleto y….quiero dártelo a ti –Se sonrojo al máximo al decirlo y se lo coloco a la niña quien también se sonrojo –Volveré por ti a Hillwood

Helga solo le sonrió dulcemente, para después abrazarlo y ambos se encaminaron a la aldea donde un autobús ya los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron de Arnold y uno a uno fueron subiendo.

Lila se acercó coquetamente a él, pero el niño rápidamente se excusó para no incomodar a la rubia quien los miraba desde lejos.

Todos subieron al autobús pero antes de que la rubia lo hiciera Arnold la tomo de la mano e inmediatamente todos los vieron, Arnold le dio un dulce beso nuevamente en sus suaves labios que se estaban volviendo una adicción para el chico.

-Te amo –Dijo el niño mientras se separaba de ella, Helga se sonrojo al máximo al escuchar el susurro de un te amo cerca de su oído, pero fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Bob, quien miraba a los niños y esperaba a que su hija se subiera, por lo que opto por sonreírle dulcemente y subirse al autobús.

.

.

.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Helga comenzó a sentir el vacío que en su corazón había dejado aquel cabeza de balón al quedarse en San Lorenzo, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse triste, tomo su relicario que estaba en su mochila pero al abrirlo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-Arnold –Descubrió una carta de su amado

.

.

.

-Helga espero que pronto volvamos a estar juntos –Murmuraba el chico con cabeza de balón, viendo a lo lejos un avión que se elevaba por el cielo –Espero que leas el significado del amuleto que te di –Dijo divertido mientras tenia uno igual colgando de su cuello.

-Arnold

El dio la vuelta y nuevamente estaba ahí la niña, la tal Sonia, al parecer le gustaba espiar, no sabía porque pero no le caía nada bien, pero tal vez solo era su imaginación, por lo que le sonrió y camino con ella hacia la aldea

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba sentada junto a su padre quien dormía y se dispuso a leer la carta de su amado, mientras miraba las estrellas.

 _Querida Helga:_

 _Quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ti, sé que en industrias futuro no te respondí, pero me gustaría hacerlo ahora, yo también te amo mi querida Helga, eres la niña más extraordinaria que he conocido y me alegra por fin haber encontrado a la chica que escribió esos hermosos poemas con tanto amor y entusiasmo._

 _No puedo creer que la niña con la que soñaba encontrar, que mi Angel que me amaba como decía Gerald, siempre la tuve enfrente y nunca la vi, fui un estúpido por eso te pido perdón pero ahora que te he encontrado, no pienso perderte de nuevo._

 _Espero que siga siendo tu musa como has puesto en tus poemas, discúlpame leí un libro que se te cayo en la selva, ya lo puse nuevamente en tu mochila, si te lo digo hasta ahora es porque temí que me golpearas jajajaja no es cierto, sé que nunca lo harías._

 _Espero que pronto pueda volver mi princesa, para poder continuar con nuestra historia de amor y poder estar contigo por siempre, si no es mucho pedir mi Angel, me gustaría que visitaras de vez en cuando a mis abuelos sé que lo harás._

 _Te quiero Helga Geraldine Pataki,_

 _Tu amado cabeza de balón_

Helga sonrió tiernamente ante la carta de su amado, mientras desdoblaba la otra hoja que para sorpresa suya era su poema.

 _"_ _Nunca dejo de leerlo una y otra vez, Helga"_ decía la nota " _Espero también que algún día no tan lejano continuemos nuestra historia de amor"_

Helga miro al cielo suspirando profundamente –Algún día mi amado Angel, yo también espero que sea pronto

Cerró los ojos pensando en cada una de las palabras de aquel poema que escribió con amor, añoranza, deseo y melancolía pero con adoración hacia Arnold.

 _Algún día tal vez,_

 _Podamos disfrutar del ocaso,_

 _Tal vez pueda acercarme a ti,_

 _Para poder robarte un dulce beso,_

 _De tus labios carmín,_

 _Tal vez pueda volver a disfrutar_

 _El dulce aroma de tu piel,_

 _Que me embriaga día con día,_

 _Tal vez algún día pueda ser aquella chica,_

 _Que te robe el aliento de tu ser_

 _Esa chica que logre quitarte el sueño,_

 _Que logre hacerte suspirar y añorar su regreso,_

 _Tal vez algún día pueda saciarme de tu dulce sabor miel,_

 _Algún día quizás pueda ser yo_

 _Aquella con la que tanto sueñas,_

 _La que anhelas día con día,_

 _La que deseas tener y no tienes,_

 _La que ames con tanta intensidad_

 _Como el amor que tengo guardado en mi interior,_

 _Tal vez algún día me necesites tanto,_

 _Que deba saciar tu necesidad con amor,_

 _Con el dulce amor que guardo para ti_

 _Algún día quizás_

 _Me canse de esperarte,_

 _Deje tal vez de escribirte_

 _Entre estos poemas sin sentido_

 _Tal vez deje de añorarte cada noche_

 _Tal vez deje de llorarte y poder_

 _Ser mejor la chica que va a tu lado_

 _Aquella que te robe el corazón,_

 _Tal vez algún día entre en tu corazón_

 _Y jamás me dejes partir_

 _Algún día tal vez nunca más te añorare_

 _Porque soy yo la que está ya junto a ti_

 _Algún día quizás estemos juntos…_

 _Por siempre quizás algún día sea…_

 _Este sueño realidad._

 ** _Hola queridos lectores:_**

 ** _una disculpa primero por la tardanza en acutalizar este fic, disculpen pero he estado presionada de trabajo, escuela en fin y luego no faltan problemas emocionales y familiares ya saben :(_**

 ** _pero bueno aqui estoy con un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	19. AVISO2

hola queridos lectores

hasta aqui llega esta historia, si hare una continuacion a partir del siguiente capitulo, si desean leerla la continuacion se llamara "Rescatame" espero les guste tendra de todo jejeje ;D

saludos


End file.
